Avatar the Last Airbender and Voltron (LD) crossover
by small.sarcastic.fangirl
Summary: After wormholeing into the ATLA universe the Paladins must adapt and protect this new world from Zarkon and Lotor. Meanwhile, the Gaang must cope with the new group that knows nothing about their world. Please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**FYI this is my first fanfic. Also this crossover (Avatar and Voltron: LD) includes a character I made. Her name is Lana and she's the last of the Shadow Clan and Light Community. Lana's mom is from the Shadow Clan and her dad is from the Light Community. Neither the Clan nor Community actually exists in Avatar: The Last Air bender. As you can probably guess, the Shadow Clan bends shadows/darkness and the Light Community bends light. Anything else you need to know about her will be in the story. I might write another Fanfic about her. I might slip some Klance into this, sorry.**

 **Currently the paladins (I'm going by the lions they were in in season 5, with Clone Shiro and Lotor. Keith is there, but not in a lion because he was visiting from the Blade of Marmora) went through a worm hole, but traveled through realities to the Avatar reality.**

 **The Gaang is in the Western Air bender temple right after Zuko joined them.**

Katara

The hole in the sky kind of ruined Katara's day, first Toph was being difficult this morning, then Lana refused to admit that she was a Shadow bender AND a Light bender. Katara thought that Aang should know the basics of Light bending or Shadow bending, just incase he needed to blind Fire Lord Ozai. She knew that Lana had already blinded several people after the Earthbenders and Firebenders attack her home, killing everyone except for her mom, dad, and her. Later when Lana had moved to the Southern Water Tribe, her dad had been sent to fight and died in battle. Katara didn't know how Lana's mom had died, but she knew it had been awful.  
"What are you sulking about now?" Toph said, plopping down next to her.  
"Lana is being difficult," Katara snapped.  
Lana dropped down from the cliff in front of Katara and Toph, breathing hard.  
"Where were you?" Katara asked, maybe to harsh.  
"I was sparring with Sokka and Zuko near Zuko's old camp. But that's not why I wanted to talk to you; something is falling from the sky. It's not Fire Nation as far as I can tell and it isn't a war balloon."

It didn't take a lot of time for Sokka and Zuko to get down the cliff and everyone met by the fountain. There was silence as the large thing came into view and settled down in the field on the opposite side of the temple. A few seconds passed and the Gaang was impatient.  
"Why don't we just head over there and meet them?" Sokka asked, leaning against the fountain.  
"It would be better if we just met them there. Since we know the ground here we'd have the advantage," Lana muttered.  
"Why don't you two go?" Aang said, motioning to Lana and Sokka.

Lana

As soon as Aang suggested it, Lana had a rope. It was made of the sunlight as it danced on the still water in the fountain. She handed another one to Sokka and threw one end to the other side. It reached the other side and melded with the sunlight on the grass. Lana did the same with Sokka's rope, she'd only tried this a couple times and it had worked twice. Maybe this time it wouldn't snap. Holding her end as tight as she could, she jumped. She flew through the air and almost smacked into the cliff. Lana braced her feet on the cliff and stared walking up the cliff face. As she walked up, Lana twisted her fingers in a way that ould create a handle that she could grab at the top. At least now the Gaang knew she was a bender, it was a pain in the butt to pretend she was a nonbender. She reached the top and pulled herself up. As she stood up she motioned to Sokka to head over. Lana reached behind her, to pull out her bo, a tall pole, out of her shadow. A platform lowered from the castle looking thing. She pulled Sokka up, shaking in anticipation.  
A tall woman with dark skin and white hair smiled, "I'm Princess Allura and this is the Castle of Lions."

Lance

He was standing behind Allura when the platform lowered. When Hunk had spotted a figure walking up the side of the cliff, he suggested that someone go meet them. Allura volunteered and Coran gave Lance a look that said, "Go with her and if anything happens to Allura, you are responsible." So here he was. As Allura said her usual introductory line, he scanned the line of the cliff. There was a boy, he looked a bit like Lance; light caramel skin and honey brown hair. The top of his hair was pulled back into a tight pony tail. Next to him was a girl, she looked Polynesian with her dark hair that was about mid-neck length and light tan skin. She was wearing a light grey dress with a 'v' neck and the sleeves stopped at her shoulders. There was a beige sash tied around her waist and the top skirt fell to her knees and had a split on both sides of her thighs, there was a blue trim. The other skirt was grey as well and under the top skirt, but fell to halfway to her ankles. That skirt didn't have a split and had a green trim instead of a blue one. They both looked around Pidge's age, 15, but the boy was taller than Pidge and the girl was a little smaller. Lance stepped out from behind Allura, he was wearing his paladin armor and he had his bayard.  
The boy shuddered as he looked at the castle, "So are you Fire Nation or an Air nomad?" He trailed off at the end.  
"We are paladins of Voltron," Allura said, smiling.  
The boy and girl exchanged glances, "Well whatever you are, I'm Lana and a nonbender." The girl, Lana, smiled uncertainly.  
"And I'm Sokka. Mighty and powerful Waterbender," the boy said, flexing his nonexistent muscles. Lana facepalmed.

Lana

Lana groaned, Sokka was being strenuous as usual. Still, the platform had landed and she had to prepare in case they attacked. The woman stepped off and a boy darted off. He looked a bit like Sokka, but older maybe 16. Both the boy and woman had armor on; the armor were all white, except the woman had a pink trim and a pink triangle on her chest plate. The boy had blue trim and a blue triangle on his chest plate. The boy aimed something, it looked like a silver barrel with blue trim, over Sokka's shoulder and fired. A rock on the other side of the chasm exploded and Sokka immediately put his arms over his head. The boy aimed his weapon at Sokka, probably assuming that Lana would give up. Instead, she leaped forward and jumped onto the bottom of their castle. Lana hung on by the handles she'd made out of her shadow and prepared to defend herself.  
"Lance! Put down your bayard! We are here to talk peacefully, not attack the locals. Remember, this is their home," The woman said, glaring at the boy, Lance.  
Lance lunged at Lana and fire came out of the back of his armor. He jumped up and hovered in the air just below her. Lance aimed his silver thing at her and she leaned to the side. He didn't fire his weapon and Lana opted for the defensive. With her feet, she made a half circle and brought her knee to her chest. A rope of shadow flickered into her hand and she held onto her handles with one hand as Lana clicked a throwing knife into place on the rope. She curled into a ball and prepared.

Sokka

Without Lance pointing an unknown weapon at him, Sokka was free to secure Allura. A disappearance of a shadow caught Sokka's attention. Lana had her throwing knife in her hand and attached it to her rope. He watched as she held one with one hand and Lance pointed his weapon at Lana. As she curled into a ball Sokka winced, Lana had tried it earlier and it had barely worked. Right now she was slipping one of her feet into the handle and was preparing to jump.  
"Give up," Lance growled and pointed his weapon at Lana.  
Lana exploded in movement, she jumped and threw the knife. It landed right next to Sokka and he jumped. Everything seemed to go in slow motion; Lana had one leg bent at a right angle and the other was almost straight. Lance fired his weapon and the projectile flew, it hit Lana in the leg that was at a right angle. The Princess put her arm in front of Lance to prevent him from going any further. Lana landed, on her stomach, breathing hard. She rolled over on her back and sat up. Sokka and Allura scowled at Lance.  
"He is most definitively a Firebender," Lana hissed between her teeth, "There's no other way he could use fire to fly and shoot it out of a fancy bucket."  
She took out strips of cloth tied together and started wrapping it around the place she'd been hit. Sokka got a clear view of her injury and winced. It looked like a pretty bad burn. A blur of white and red sped in between Sokka and Lana and Lana cried out in pain. He could see that someone, probably the red blur, had given Lana a huge cut along her left arm. It was deep and went from her wrist to a little higher than her elbow.  
"Keith, NO!" Allura's shout got him to turn around and there was someone there.  
A boy, around Lance's age was behind him, raising a large red sword. Sokka brought up his club and blocked the attack. Lana shakily stood and spun one hand around the other, keeled, and shot out her hand. A large chunk of the castle's shadow disappeared and reappeared forming a small bubble around Sokka and Lana.

Allura

All she'd wanted to do was give the paladins a break from defending the universe and take them home, but that was ruined. It was supposed to be a peaceful contact, just let the locals know that they wouldn't be here long. Lance was over reacting and that had brought out the rest of the paladins. Behind her, the floating platform was bringing down Pidge, Hunk, Shiro, and Coran. Keith hadn't even bothered with the platform and just jumped, using his rockets to land on the ground and attack the girl. Now Allura watched as the girl preformed some kind of dance and gasped as the shadow of castle disappeared briefly. She watched as the shadows moved towards Lana. For a moment the shadows swirled around Lana and then they hardened and formed a bubble around the two locals. Keith attacked the bubble, but nothing happened. His sword bounced off the swirly bubble.  
"Paladins, STOP!" Allura shouted the last word and they all looked at her, "This is their home and we attacked first. We came for a peaceful rest, not war."  
"You better hope you aren't here for a war, 'cause you'll lose."  
Everyone, who was facing Allura, turned and stepped back in surprise, the small green one grinned at them.

Katara

It was Toph who had spoken, the tiny Earthbender was prepared to defend Sokka and Lana. Appa bellowed and smacked his tail against the ground, causing a small shake. Aang jumped off the sky-bison's back and landed on the ground next to her. Zuko summoned flames in his hands and Katara drew the water out of her canister.  
"You're so sure you'll win, but what happens if you lose?" A large man in white and yellow armor said, "Do we get bragging rights?"  
Toph kicked her foot into the ground and a cylinder of earth threw the guy who spoke into the air. A boy in white and red armor ran at Toph, but she raised a large section of rock as a shield. Chaos broke out, a small boy in white and green armor shouted in surprise as Zuko shot a flame at him. Toph engaged the guys in red and blue armor; Zuko engaged the green armor boy, just barely hitting him once.  
"Katara, look at Sokka and Lana!" Aang interrupted her evaluation of the battle.  
She looked and was shocked. Sokka was crouched at Lana's arm, covering a bloody wound in bandages while she was wrapping her leg. Tears were streaming down her face although she was obviously trying to stop them.  
"Aang, cover me!" Katara yelled, she had to get to them.  
He nodded and a gust of wind pushed the yellow armor man away, he went sailing again. Katara ran and reached the bubble, just as the boy in red armor did. He brought the sword up to her throat, daring her to try something. Aang ran toward her, but way to slow. She ducked under the blade and her arm shot out; the water followed the path she was giving it and pushed into the boy. He fell back and with a smug glance over her shoulder, Katara entered the bubble.

Lana

The pain was overwhelming. Where Lance had shot her with his fire contraption burned like she'd asked Zuko to burn her leg off and where the other boy had sliced her arm felt like platypus-bear was biting her arm over and over. Sokka had finished wrapping her arm, probably tight enough to keep infection away. Her hands kept shaking from the shock and pain, so it was hard to tie. Just as Sokka leaned to help her tie bandages on the burn, Katara waddled into the bubble. She realized that her lack of focus had let Katara in, so she increased her concentration as Katara knelt down.  
"I'll ask what happened later," Katara said, pulling out more water for healing, "But now we have to get you away from here. The battle is pretty intense."  
Sokka balled his fists and took out his boomerang and ran out. Lana tried to protest, but Katara pushed her down so she was laying down. Lana was in to much pain to object when Katara started her healing process on Lana's leg.

Aang

"STOP!" Aang yelled at the same time that the woman with white hair did.  
They walked toward each other and the fighting stopped. Zuko and Toph moved closer to the bubble of shadows, where Sokka stood. All the armored ones, as Aang decided to call them, moved to protect the woman. A muffled scream came from the bubble and Zuko looked down. Aang watched as Lana's bubble popped, revealing an unconscious Lana and Katara, who was healing her burn. Toph moved closer to Katara and and Earth shield formed around them.  
"Contrary to what you might think, we are actually here for a peaceful purpose," The woman said.  
"Before you attacked us," Zuko muttered, glaring at the woman.  
"You mean before Lance attacked," The green one said, watching the blue one.  
"Let's just stop this and explain what we're doing here. Along with the other sides story of what happened," The black one said tiredly, judging from his position, he was the leader or someone with leading skills.  
"Lets do it over food! The best way to connect with people is to try their food," The big yellow one said.

Allura

The bald one unnerved Allura, he seemed to young to know how to fight, but then again Pidge was only fifteen. He walked toward Allura and she met him in half way. He stuck out a hand and she shook it.  
"I'm Aang." He said and smiled.  
Allura smiled back, "I'm princess Allura of Altea and this is the Castle of Lions."  
Aang frowned, "So, what are you? Airbenders? Metalbenders?"  
Allura kept her patience, "No, we're Paladins of Voltron."  
"What's Voltron?" A sharp tone from the girl with a blue dress.  
"Voltron is a very powerful weapon-" Allura paused to glare at Lance as he interrupted.  
"Voltron is this huge guy whose made out of five lions and he has all of these cool weapons. We fly the lions that make up the lions!" Lance was very energetic.  
Silence followed.  
"So you're all insane. Great. Don't worry, we're kind of insane as well. I mean, we're a group of kids that are trying to take down the Fire Lord," It was the green one that spoke, picking her teeth.  
"I think we should talk somewhere else," the blue girl said, looking around.

Katara

It took a lot of energy to get Lana's leg healed enough to cross the cliff. Even so, Aang had to call Appa to carry everyone. Aang crossed first, so he could tidy up their campsite. The newcomers looked mildly surprised at the skybision, but most of them decided to use their fire packs to cross. The woman, the blue boy, and a man with orange hair and a mustache rode on Appa. The ride was tense to say the least, Sokka and the blue boy kept glaring at each other. Lana was awake, but weak so she was using Katara for support.  
"Sorry for attacking you," the blue boy muttered.  
Sokka frowned, "And for shooting Lana?"  
"I'm sorry for shooting your friend."  
Awkward silence.  
"Once we get to the other side, everyone will introduce themselves," the woman said, it wasn't a question.  
"Princess, are you sure it's a good idea to go unarmed? They might be dangerous," Mustache man said, glancing at Zuko. Katara supposed Zuko did look the most intimidating. Then Mustache man looked at Toph with the same fear in his eyes, maybe they had someone on their team that looked harmless but was deadly.  
"We are dangerous," Toph said, irritating as always.  
"Who said we were unarmed Coran?" Blue boy said, grinning.

Aang

Aang knew he was supposed to keep the peace, being the avatar and all, but it was really hard. Especially if people kept attacking his friends. He looked around, everything was clean. All the sleeping bags and mats were shoved into their bags, the same with all the clothes. The only thing that was out was stuff for cooking and stuff he didn't know who's it was. Appa landed with his passengers, then the newcomers with their fire packs. It took a few minutes to get everyone off Appa and situated. After everyone was off Appa, they formed a circle. Zuko and Katara, who had been carrying Lana between them, set her down and Toph sat down next to her.  
"So are we going to introduce ourselves or what?" Red boy said, slouching just in time for the black armor guy to hit him with his shoulder.  
Aang took a shaky breath and put on a smile, "I'm Aang."  
Zuko raised his hand, "Zuko, Firebender."  
Katara crossed her arms, "I'm Katara. Waterbender from the South Pole.  
"Toph. Earthbender." was all Toph said.  
Lana was sitting up, using the fountain to brace her back, "I'm Lana. Non-bender."  
Sokka mirrored his sister, "I'm Sokka."  
"The lemur is Momo and my flying bison is Appa," Aang said.  
The other group looked them up and down.  
"You're a little young to be on your own and fighting this 'Fire Lord.'" It was blue boy.  
"I'm twelve," Toph said deadpan, "Aang is 112, although most of the time we just pretend he's twelve. Katara is fourteen, Sokka is fifteen, Zuko is sixteen, and Lana is fifteen."  
"Pidge. Fifteen. Green paladin," The boy in green armor said, "And I'm a girl, FYI."  
Blue boy went next, "I'm Lance, seventeen, and Paladin of the Red lion." He winked at Katara, not noticing Aang and Sokka glaring at him.  
"Uh, I'm Hunk, seventeen, and Paladin of the Yellow lion," the yellow guy said, the same one who'd Aang sent flying earlier.  
"Sorry about throwing you earlier," Aang interrupted.  
"I'm Keith, eighteen, and I'm not a Paladin. I'm part of the Blade of Marmora, another organization trying to bring down Zarkon," Red armor said, scowling.  
Black armor gave Keith a worried glance, "I'm Shiro, 25, and Paladin of the Black lion."  
"I'm Coran," Mustache man said, pulling out his mustache, "I'm an adviser not a Paladin and my age is none of your business."  
"And I'm Princess Allura and Paladin of the Blue lion," the woman said.

Shiro

After introductions the separate groups sat down in a circle, tasked with giving the other group a food that they enjoyed, no poisoning allowed.  
Shiro could just barely hear the other group talking, he heard something about one food from each of the four nations. An awkward silence followed, with the sound of someone mentioning that there were two more nations. This caused a small argument to start.  
"Shiro, are you listening?" broke through his thoughts. The Paladins were looking at him.  
"Not really, sorry. What are we doing?" He asked.  
"Coran, Hunk, and Pidge are going back to the castle to prepare snacks and a Altean dish," Keith muttered.  
"You and Allura are going to entertain the part of the other group that isn't doing anything. If all of them are doing something, watch. Keith and I are going to explore," Lance declared.  
Shiro nodded, he hoped that Lance wouldn't aggravate Keith, "All right it sounds like a plan."  
He watched as Pidge, Hunk, and Coran crossed the gap and entered the castle. By the time he looked back at Keith, Lance and Keith were walking down a hallway. He turned to Allura and motioned her towards the group. He walked behind Allura and sat down next to the small, green one, Toph.  
"What are you doing?" Blue guy, Sokka, asked.  
"Making sure you don't poison us," Shiro responded, half kidding.  
"Why didn't we do that?" Sokka asked, looking at his group.  
"Do you want to? You could probably catch Hunk if you left now," Allura said, sitting down next to Shiro.  
Sokka glanced at the gap.  
"You'll be fine, I'll give you a rope," the girl in the grey dress said, Lana.  
"Do you guys need me to do something?" Sokka said, still looking worried.  
"You have the most important job," Toph said, "making sure we don't get poisoned."  
Lana tossed Sokka a brown rope and he looked a little worried.  
"Don't worry, I got you," Lana said, grinning.  
For some reason Sokka looked more relaxed. He left and Shiro watched him go.  
"Aang, I need you to go find those herbs I told you about. They're in the forest above the cliff. Toph, after you get the table set up, can you get the centipede-wasp? Zuko, after you start the fire, can you go with Toph? Katara, I need your precision with the water slice. Also boiling water," Apparently done giving out her orders, Lana sat up against the wall. She'd been leaning on the fountain earlier, but had moved when everyone broke into their small groups.  
"I don't need Zuko to come with me, I can handle myself." Toph muttered.  
"I know, but centipede-wasps fly and Zuko is good with swords," Lana said.  
Toph scowled and slammed her foot into the ground and a large block of stone rose up in front of Lana. Lana smiled at Toph's back as she stomped into the same hallway that Keith and Lance had gone down.

Lance

Lance and Keith continued down the hallway that they'd started on. The silence was starting to get to the awkward stage.  
"So, it's kinda weird that the whole city is upside-down," Lance said, a trickle of sweat dripping down the side of his face.  
"I think it's a kind of temple," Keith said, motioning to all the wall designs that had been etched into the rock.  
"I wonder if anyone used to live here," Lance muttered to himself.  
The shadows started to get thicker and the two Paladins flicked the flashlights in their helmets on.  
"Should we go down another hallway?" Lance asked, opening a door only to find more darkness.  
"What, are you scared?" Keith taunted.  
"No," Lance said, indignantly.  
Keith snickered, causing an echo of his half laugh down the hallway. Lance stretched out his arm and he touched a wall.  
"It's a dead end," Lance said, unnecessarily.  
Silence.  
"Do you ever wonder what would have happened if something different happened on Earth?" Keith said out of the blue, causing Lance to jump.  
"You mean if you hadn't gotten kicked out of the Garrison?" Lance asked, not really sure what Keith meant.  
"If anything had gone differently. If Shiro hadn't gone to Kerberos, if I never got kicked out of the Garrison, if I never got into the Garrison, if any one thing had happened differently we won't be here." Keith said and moved into the light of Lance's flashlight.  
"Then the universe wouldn't have Voltron," Lance reminded him gently, "and the Alteans would have continued sleeping."  
Keith nodded then paused, "Someone's coming."  
"Nice of you to notice," echoed out from the shadows, "now, get out of my way. I need to get that centipede-wasp."  
Someone emerged from the shadows, it was the small one, Toph.  
"No," Keith snarled. Toph scowled and settled into a fighting stance.  
Lance took a step forward and she grinned, "There you are."  
A chunk of rock detached from the wall and flew at Lance's head, to fast for him to react. The rock knocked Lance into Keith and forced both of them against the opposite wall. In a moment Lance and Keith were squished against each other and the wall.  
"Now stay out of my way," Toph snapped as she stomped her foot into the ground. A ball of rock rose up just as something flew towards her, she forced the ball open and the thing flew inside.

Lana

Allura and Shiro were getting in her way. Zuko had started the fire and had gone after Toph and Katara was waiting for the water to boil. She might have been able to do it herself, but Lana warned her not to show how well she could control her bending. Toph appeared out of nowhere, scaring Lana. She must have come on Lana's left side, her bad side. Toph was levitating a ball of clay above hand and cracked it open a little. Lana slipped her hands inside the crack and reached for the darkness inside it, forming a case over the creature's wings, stinger, and head. Then Lana forced the creature out of Toph's ball and into the water. For a moment Lana stared at the centipede wasp, it was bigger than the normal centipede, had a pair of wings, a stinger at the end, and had a venomous bite that could cause a lot of pain. She waited and listened to the centipede-wasp's screams, or what counted for screams. While Katara focused on the water, Toph and Kuko, who'd appeared in Lana's vision, sat down next to Shiro and Allura. Aang swooped in on his glider, hopefully carrying the herbs Lana needed to make the centipede-wasp not deadly to eat.  
"So how often do you make this?" Allura's voice caught her attention.  
Unfortunately Allura and Shiro were in her, literal, blind spot. She shifted to face them, while still shifting the materials Katara had gotten her.  
"Enough times to know she's serious when she cooks," Aang said, grinning.  
"She used to have a garden," Zuko teased.  
Lana felt her face heat up.  
"Before the Fire Nation destroyed it," Katara snapped as Zuko scowled at her.  
"You had a garden?" Allura asked, more politely than curious.  
"Yeah, half the garden I used for herbs to be used in food. The other half could kill you. I was especially fond of my Castor Beans and Rosary Peas. Then to top it off I'd give the unlucky visitor some oleander," Lana said, in a tone that told them she was half-kidding.  
Shiro looked at the centipede nervously  
"Don't worry, no deadly plants live in this area. I checked," Lana said as Aang handed her the herbs she asked for.  
Lana reached for the tail of the centipede-wasp and flinched when the tail twitched. She lifted it out of the pot and set it on the makeshift table, chopping of the head of the centipede. The legs twitched one more time then went still. Lana drew the knife in swirling patterns down the belly of the creature and sprinkled chopped up herbs on it. The boiled orange guts of the centipede exploded out of the belly and was only held back by the crackly skin.

Sokka

Even though it wasn't meat, it looked amazing. After the cooks were over the gap, Sokka hooked his club over the rope that was anchored in the castle's shadow. He ziplined over the gap and as he landed stumbled into Toph.  
"Hey watch it!" Toph yelled.  
Sokka looked over Toph's head and saw that everyone else was ready to eat, "Come on, everyone's ready."  
"Wait, where's Lance?" Pidge asked, earlier she'd admitted she wasn't very good in the kitchen.  
"Yeah, Keith is missing too," Hunk said, still wearing his apron.  
"Follow me," Toph said and headed down a hallway.  
Everyone followed Toph down the hallway, with Zuko holding a flame in his hand and every once in a while shooting a larger flame down the hallway. Eventually they came to the end of the hallway. Zuko shot one more flame into the dark and it illuminated Lance and Keith. The two were squished between a rock and the wall. Sokka knew Toph's work when he saw it.  
"Seriously Toph?" Sokka and Lana screeched at the same time.  
They shared a short look of annoyance before Katara exploded. Even the Paladins stepped back as Toph and Katara yelled at each other.  
"Stop! This isn't going to help Lance and Keith," Allura yelled.  
Katara and Toph both turned to Allura before Toph leaped into the air and smashed the rock squishing Lance and Keith. The two guys moved away from each other, almost in disgust.

Haggar

"Is everyone ready?" the grey girl said.  
Everyone in that disgusting group nodded. The Paladins nodded. At the same time, everyone took a bite of the food in front of them. She could feel and taste the food in Kuron's mouth.  
"Sire, I have located the paladins."


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter to the crossover.**

Lance

Coran and Shiro traded the information that they'd gathered. Lana cleared her throat and Coran looked up.  
"Ready?" Lana asked, holding a platter.  
Coran nodded and passed out the small bowls that the snacks were in. Each paladin handed a bowl to a member of the other group. Lance gave the bowl he was holding to Lana with another apology. Keith gave the bowl to Zuko, Pidge's bowl went to Toph, Hunk's bowl to Aang, and Shiro's bowl went to Katara. Lana traded a look with Katara and put the platter in front of Allura. On the platter was a huge centipede with a pair of crispy wings attached to its back. The skin of the belly was peeled back in decorative patterns, revealing the orange guts of the creature. Katara moved water in front of all of the paladins and it solidified into ice. Lance had a feeling that Toph was right, if they did fight these guys, they would lose. He hadn't even seen the full extent of Toph's, Katara's, Zuko's, and Aang's bending. Lana and Sokka still unnerved him, they were probably great warriors. Then Lance remembered their fight, Lana had attached herself to the Castle.  
Pidge poked Lance, "Ready to eat?"  
Lance nodded and everyone, including the other group, took a bite at the same time. No one dropped dead, that was good. Especially since the other group could have easily poisoned them with their knowledge of their surroundings.  
"Earlier you said you were here on vacation," Katara said with her mouth full, breaking the silence.  
"Yes, the Paladins recently decided that they needed to show us Earth. So, we wormholed here," Allura answered.  
"This isn't our Earth, Allura," Pidge pointed out, "when we went through the wormhole, we must have traveled to another universe."  
Sokka spit out his food, "Wormhole? Another universe? Your Earth?"  
"Sokka, when they say 'another universe' I'm guessing they mean that they can travel between universes and they come from a different one," Lana said, still chewing.  
"Yes, Allura and I are Alteans. The rest are human and from their version of Earth," Coran said.  
The group choked on their food.  
"So you guys are from up there?" Aang said, pointing to the sky.  
"In another reality, yes," Shiro said, taking another bite.  
Toph laughed as Sokka choked on his food. Lana scooched over to him and pounded on his back, a small chunk of food flew out of his mouth.  
"So what were you looking for on your Earth?" Katara asked, ignoring her brother.  
"Somewhere we could be alone, practice fighting without injuring other people, and somewhere the Galra couldn't find us," Shiro said, also ignoring Sokka.  
Lana and Zuko traded looks.  
"I know a place," Lana said.

Katara

Lana had kept a lot more from everyone that they'd originally thought. First of all, her name wasn't Lana, it was Aura Bane. She still preferred to be called Lana, saying that she'd left Aura behind when the Firebenders attacked. Aang insisted that she was now Lana Aura Bane and Lana agreed. Also, she hadn't lived in the Shadow Clan; she'd just lived in the entrance to the Shadow Clan. Katara was silent as Lana explained all of this. Now both the paladins and the Gaang were walking to the cave. As they continued, Lana explained a bit more history. The Fire Nation gave the Light Community an island, which became Roku Island, and the Air Nomads gave the Shadow Clan a piece of land near the Western Air Temple. A few hundred years after that, a large section of their land caved in. The cave in revealed a large cave, easily holding all the Clan's people, and they slowly moved in. All the children fourteen to twenty-five went deeper into the cave system to master Shadow bending and other studies they chose. When they reached twenty-six, they were sent back as adults and joined the Clan. All jobs were seen as honoring the Clan and everyone helped to keep it that way. Then the Fire Nation started attacking and the Avatar disappeared, that didn't cause a lot of chaos because the Clan and the Community had never had an Avatar. Then Lana was born, causing a major upset in balance. By the time she was a year old, she showed signs of being a Light and Shadowbender. Katara knew this part, but Lana altered it a little; saying that her powers faded over time until she couldn't do it anymore. She didn't take out the part about the attack though. Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom worked together to attack the Clan, the Kingdom collapsed all the caves. The Fire Nation took the city, killing everyone. Lana had been forced to watch as her older sister, Coua, was speared from behind. Her baby brother, Solis, was burned to death, while her grandmother was Shadowbending to camouflage Lana, her mother, and her father. Her grandmother fought hard, Shadowbending their inner-darkness until her opponents were falling apart. Then she was burned while having a stone punched through her body, she was dead before she hit the ground.  
Allura cried and everyone was teary, even Zuko. Lana choked up and Katara offered to take up the story, Lana refused.  
"After the everyone was gone, we went to the South Pole. Not long after, all the men were sent to fight in the war. Sokka and Katara's and my dad were in that. A tragedy brought me and Sokka together, we met and made snowmen a lot. Also, we had a lot of snowball fights," a sad smile crept over Lana's face as tears dropped off her cheek, "then mom broke. She couldn't handle anything, so we moved to a Fire Nation village. One day I was trying to Lightbend, I think I was five, and I blinded myself in my left eye. My screams attracted nearby soldiers who noticed that my hand was glowing. They found my mother and made me watch as she was tortured to death. I blinded a couple of them and got away. Without knowing where I was going, I headed to Omashu and found King Bumi. He took me in and finished my education. When I was fifteen, I heard rumors that the Avatar was back. Bumi told me to go to the North Pole and I did. I stayed there for a few weeks or months, then Aang arrived in the North Pole. I felt something pulling me towards them, Katara, Sokka, and Aang let come with them. Here we are."  
In front of the group was a large sinkhole; everyone dried their tears and Katara heard something about space dust.  
"How do we get in?" Coran asked, looking down.  
"Leave that to me," Toph said and pushed her foot into the ground.  
Aang silently joined her and within moments, the two had a section of stone gliding down the walls with everyone on it.  
"Pidge, turn on your recording thing," Coran whispered, "this is probably the only time we're gonna get a guided tour."

Lana

It was painful to see her old home, exactly how she'd left it.  
"Careful, some of the buildings will be unstable," Lana warned, keeping the pain out of her voice.  
"So, what's the deal with this place?" Lance asked, looking around.  
"Do you want me to tell them?" Zuko offered.  
Lana nodded, choking down emotions.  
"Is this where you two went when you said you were training a couple days ago?" Katara accused.  
"Yes?" Lana said, glancing at Zuko.  
"That's not a question you're supposed to answer with a question," Katara snapped.  
"So what IS the point of the different sections?" Keith said, "the ones we saw as we came down the cliff."  
Lana breathed in and out, "There's the housing section, the shopping section, government section, and education section. The plaza connects all the sections in the middle."  
"And how is this going to help us?" Keith growled.  
"You wanted a place where no one could be hurt," Zuko snapped.  
"Calm down," Aang said, "Lana, why don't you give us a tour?"  
Lana gave them a tour. She guided them through the empty streets of the government section and onto the plaza.  
"Where to?" She asked.  
"Let's show them the shops, then the schools," Zuko said, sadly smiling down at Lana.  
It was easy to do because Lana was 4' 10" and Zuko was easily 5 foot. Lana nodded and led the large group down a street that was north-west of their position. The street was lined with booths and shops. The shops' second floor was on the second floor for living quarters. The Paladins and Gaang ran from shop to shop, pointing out cool stuff. Almost everybody found something, either a weapon or an accessory. Allura found some earrings, Coran had found a mustache curler, Keith found a somewhat rusty knife, Lance found a few games, Hunk found a cookbook very similar to the one Lana had, Pidge found maps of the land and records of all kinds with technological advancements, and Shiro found a history book. Plus all sorts of jewelry that the Gaang left behind.  
"How much do you think this stuff is worth?" Toph said, turning to Lana.  
"Probably a lot, considering it's from somewhere that no one knows about."  
"Is it ok if we take it?" Aang asked, looking at all the stuff they had in their arms.  
"It's fine, I mean, I'm not going to use all this stuff," Lana said, gesturing to the shops.

Allura

There was a touch of annoyance and sadness in Lana's voice as she said it. They walked down more streets and found more shops. The streets blurred together in Allura's memory as Lana showed them around. The shopping section was huge, but the education section was bigger.  
"They taught everything from arts and crafts to battle strategies," Lana said, "every teacher specialized in a few careers, so they could help their students."  
More streets. More buildings. The housing district flew by, although it was bigger than the other two sectors they'd seen. Each of the paladins chose a house to stay in. Krolia and Keith stayed in different houses across from each other, Lance lived next door to Pidge and Keith. Hunk chose to stay across from Pidge. Coran, Romelle, and Allura stayed together. Shiro lived behind Keith and somewhat away from the rest of the paladins. The Gaang, as Sokka called them, chose to stay in one three-story house. They explained that the girls' floor would be on the top floor, although Lana would get the attic, the boys' floor would be the second floor and the first floor would be for everyone to meet and discuss. It was easily dinner time, but nobody was hungry. Lana explained to stay away from the walls, they might collapse at any minute, but other than that, they were free to explore. Allura chose to go to the meeting floor in the Gaang's house.  
"Are you feeling okay?" Katara asked, apparently Allura had walked in on a conversation.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just a little weird being back here; I thought that I'd left this place behind a long time ago," Lana sighed, putting bowls on the table.  
"So what do you think of the paladins?" Toph said.  
"I feel kinda bad about lying to them," Lana said, rubbing her arm.  
"It's okay, I don't completely trust them either. We don't know them very well and even if we do trust them, they could still be Fire Nation," Zuko's voice shocked her.  
"Katara, Toph, can you guys check on the Paladins? Sokka already went out," Lana's voice wobbled.  
Allura heard the two girls get up and ducked into an empty room. Katara and Toph walked out the door, talking quietly. Once they were gone Allura moved back to where she was, but she wasn't alone.

Pidge

Allura scared her so badly, she almost fell. Allura jumped back and bumped into a wall. Pidge shushed her.  
"I don't think we can trust them," Lana said and a clink followed like she put something down.  
"Yeah, I agree. A large group of people show up, fight us, and expect us to help them," Zuko said.  
A sob. Pidge inched down a little, so she could see. Lana was on her knees, head in hands, with tears dripping down her chin.  
"Why'd you bring them here?" Zuko asked sitting down next to her and offered her a steaming cup of something.  
Lana took the bowl and wiped her tears away with her wrist, "I know this place the best; so if we had to fight them anywhere, we'd have a major advantage."  
Zuko was silent.  
"This is going to be an interesting few days," Zuko mused as he patted Lana on the back.  
"If by 'interesting' you mean uncomfortable, awkward, and horrible...then yes."  
"Drink," Zuko said, pointing to cup in Lana's hands, "I normally make pretty awful tea, but I got help this time."  
Lana sipped it, "You're right, it's better than the other time."  
They both laughed awkwardly.  
"What do we do if they do attack? Or if anyone attacks?"  
"You really know how to ruin the moment," Lana said, sipping the tea.  
"It's a family trait," Zuko said and they both laughed again.  
"If they do attack, we'll use the tunnels. With Toph's Earthbending, your Firebending, and my knowledge of the tunnels, we'll get out," Lana said confidently.  
Zuko nodded, "Where are we gonna meet tonight?"  
Pidge almost fell.  
"Since the paladins are with us, we should probably do the platform," Lana said, drinking the rest of the tea.  
"Should we check on the others?" Zuko wondered, filling up Lana's cup.  
"Nah, let's just sit here."  
From what Pidge could see, Lana and Zuko were leaning against each other. Lana's face was bright red and Zuko's was normal.  
"I wonder what Mai's doing right now," Zuko said quietly.  
"Probably cursing you," Lana said and the two quietly laughed again, "I'm going to bed; see you at midnight. Don't forget, we're meeting at the platform."  
Pidge forced herself to leave, it was getting dark. She walked to her house and made her way up to her bed, turning on an alarm for 11:50.

Lana

She looked out her window, it was almost time. She could hear Zuko rolling off his bed below her. Lana vaulted herself out the window, jumping from roof to roof. Her split skirt flew up in her face, she brushed it back down. Thank goodness she wore her underskirt. She landed in the center of the platform, just as she heard the door shut. Her blood ran cold, Zuko took usually took a while to get dressed and get out the door. Just a moment ago she'd heard him roll out of bed. She planted her feet in the ground and circled her hands above her head. The shadows closest to her swirled around her, cloaking her body while she focused on the moonlight, turning it into a camouflage. Now cloaked, she stepped back into the shadows. A light caught her eye, someone was heading her way. The person landed and her breath went with all her caution, away. He was gorgeous. For a minute she thought Zuko had gotten his scar removed. A guy, late teens, dark hair was standing in front of her. She dropped her camouflage. If it weren't for the Fire Nation symbol on his chest, she would have asked him to join the Gaang. Her eyes darted back to the symbol.  
"Checking me out?" the guy asked, a smug grin on his face.  
"You're Fire Nation," Lana stuttered.  
He looked down at his abs, "Yes I am, nice of you to notice."  
He winked. Rage filled Lana, it was like a porcupine-hedgehog was rising in her chest. He must have seen the reaction on her face.  
"What's wrong?" He smirked and held out a hand, "I'm Shizack by the way."  
She smiled and stuck out her hand, "Nice to meet you, I'm Roso."  
"What happened to your face earlier?"  
Lana's smiled turned cold, "I didn't realize you were Fire Nation."  
Shizack smiled, "Well, aren't you?"  
Lana froze and grabbed his wrist, "I just remembered, there are strange people in this place! They arrived earlier today and walked around."  
He smiled warmly down at her, "Don't worry I'll protect you."  
She smiled back, "To bad."  
Shizack looked confused, "What?"  
She flipped him. He made an arch over her head and crashed into the ground on the opposite side of her.  
"Ow! What's wrong with you?" He yelled.  
"A lot of things," Lana yelled back, "Fire Nation ruined this place!"  
Shizack hiccuped and stood up. Lana buried her face in her hands, sobbing. It was a wave of emotion she'd been burying for a while.  
"Hey, its gonna be okay," Shizack said, cupping her face in his hands, "I'll forgive you for that."  
"I don't need your forgiveness," Lana yelled as she dropped to the ground.  
She made a half circle with her foot and shoot out her hand, palm first. A long rope of shadow hit the boy in his knee-pits, he fell.  
"Heh, I found you," Shizack said, panting, "the last Shadowbender."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3, I'm honestly running out of ideas. So if you have a few ideas or don't want the story to end, just let me know! ;) I'll try to post a new chapter every other Wed. This update will be for September 12, so around the 26th is the next update.**

Pidge

Lana flipped the guy over her and he landed on his back with a crunching sound. A while ago she'd turned on her video cam, recording everything. Then Lana dropped and did something that looked like she was dancing. A collum of darkness hit the guy and he fell. Pidge moved closer, still being silent.  
"Heh, I found you," the guy said, "the last Shadowbender."  
He said it triumphantly like he'd be looking for her for a while.  
"Seriously? I beat warlords, Earthbenders, Firebenders, and they send _you_?!" Lana laughed.  
The guy frowned, "Wha-"  
He didn't get a chance to finish, Lana already had a strong stance, feet shoulder width apart, but now she widened her stance by pushing her foot into the ground and at the same time, she punched her fist towards the guy. A beam of shadows was sent straight at the guy's face, but he ducked. He turned his head to watch the beam hit a building.  
As he turned back to the fight a foot him in the head. While he was distracted, Lana had gotten up close and kicked him.  
"You gotta be faster than that, Shizack."  
The guy, Shizack, wiped his mouth.  
"I will be."  
Shizack darted forward, but Lana stood her ground. She threw out her hand, almost like she was telling him to stop, and a wall of shadows exploded in his face.  
He darted forward, so fast Lana couldn't do anything. He only got a few hits in on her midsection, but he made them count. Lana dashed for the opposite side of the circle and tried to bend, but nothing happened.  
"Say goodbye to your bending," Shizack grinned.  
"Goodbye," Lana growled.  
They attacked each other, fighting fiercer than before. They clashed and fought, fist to fist. This went on for a few minutes, tiring them both out. Now they were on opposite sides of the circle. Lana took the chopstick looking things from her bun and peeled off the outside shell, revealing a knife hidden inside. She threw the knife, it hit Shizack in the stomach. He doubled over. Lana didn't waste time, she did the same move she had earlier when they were fighting and a bubble formed around him.  
"What was that?" Shizack was so quiet, Pidge almost didn't hear him.  
"I've hidden from the Fire Nation since I was six and I didn't do it by announcing I was a bender. I know how to defend myself from people," Lana snapped.  
"But some of your moves were Waterbending," Shizack panted.  
"Shadowbending is a mix of elements that give off darkness, Water and Earth. Lightbending is the opposite, Air and Fire. Of course, we made up our own moves too. Don't forget I travel with the Avatar and his "teachers." I pick up a few things."  
Minutes passed of awkward silence.  
"So what are you gonna do now? Let me go?"  
"No," Lana spit, "I can't take that chance."

Lana

She knew where she had to take him. It wasn't a happy place. Lana picked out the bubble that held Shizack with her bending. Her left hand was in a slice position and her right arm was mimicking throwing a ball. Over her head Shizack called her all kind of creative name, she ignored him like she'd ignored the others. Maybe if she ignored him long enough Earth Kingdom would kill him. That put a bounce in her step as she walked towards the cliff. When she reached the edge of the town, she was facing the cliff. Lana breathed in and out, in through her nose and a silent release from her mouth. She calmed herself, preparing for the biggest Shadowbending she'd ever done.  
"What are we doing here?" Shizack interrupted her ritual.  
She glared at him with her back still turned. She closed her eyes and breathed out again. Her hands rested in fists in front of her hips. Her left arm moved up until it was level with her shoulder. Her right arm circled around her head, palm facing her hair, something she'd seen Aang do. When her right arm got to where her left arm was, they switched. Her right palm was facing the cliff and her left palm was facing her hair. It took a few rotations, but soon she felt the shadows of the cliff and around her move. It was the first time she'd tried manipulating shadows IN rock AND around her. A hole opened in the cliff face, the shadows were squishing the rock so she could fit the bubble in. Her plan was simple: put Firebender in an indestructible bubble in unmeltable rock and leave him to starve. So far it was working, but that could change in an instant. The bubble glided into the hole and it closed up. Lana looked down at herself and realized she was glowing, a soft moonlight kind of glow. She collapsed.

Zuko

It wasn't like Lana to be late, usually, she beat him and was meditating or, more likely, practicing. His eyes darted to a splatter of blood and the shell of her knife. His mind ran through possibilities from Lana practicing with her knife and injuring herself to Lana being kidnapped. Something caught his eye, a small glow near the edge of town. He ran towards it, remembering that Lana could make stuff glow. He ran hard and reached the cliff just as a hole closed in the cliff. Lana looked down at her hands, then collapsed. Zuko ran towards her, catching her head just before it hit the ground. He cradled her head for a while, waiting for her to wake up. He looked at the cliff, there was only a dark crack to show where the rock had closed up. After a few more minutes of just sitting, Zuko carried Lana back to the platform. He gently set her down and waited. She was so different when she was asleep when she as awake she was serious. Even unconscious her slight smile had more than a tinge of sadness. Her face was relaxed, instead of controlled and calm. No fake smiles, no real smiles either. Not unless you counted the time that he'd made her laugh when he was practicing his speech to the Gaang, she'd said her name was Kai and helped him out. So, of course, he was surprised to see "Kai" when he contacted the Gaang.  
"Why are you just staring at my face?" Zuko jumped a little when he realized Lana was staring at him.  
"Because I was wondering if you were dead," Zuko said.  
She laughed quietly, "Thanks for bringing me back over here."  
"What were you doing by the cliff anyway?"  
"I had to deal with someone," Lana sighed.  
"One of the paladins? I knew we couldn't trust them!" Zuko frowned.  
"No, someone else. Fire Nation, he was alone. I tested the shadows all over town," Lana whispered.  
"Are you okay?" Zuko asked, checking her arms for injuries.  
"Besides the burns, I got from Lance, I'm fine."  
"Do you think we should rewrap them?" Zuko wondered.  
"Probably," Lana sighed, "sorry, I won't be at full capacity for lessons tonight."  
Zuko gave her a small smile, "It's okay, your health is more important than lessons."  
Lana looked away, Zuko was pretty sure she was blushing, but he couldn't be sure. He rewrapped the bandage on her arm and she did the one on her leg.  
"Do you still want to have a lesson?" Lana asked, "we could just walk around and work on small stuff like maintaining heat."  
"Let's just walk around," Zuko suggested.  
"Good idea."

 **Like I said, I have no idea where this is going. If you have an idea, please let me know. I will try to use all of the ideas that people suggest. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Like I said, I have no idea where this is going. If you have an idea, please let me know. I will try to use all of the ideas that people suggest. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Most of this chapter was inspired by nine1775, so thank you! I hope you like this because I got some pretty strange looks as I was trying out Shadow and Light bending. ;) This will be the post for September 19!**

Zarkon

"The paladins have disappeared, my lord," said a captain of a fleet that Zarkon didn't much care for.  
"Haggar said that she located them," a druid spoke.  
"Why did you not tell me earlier?" Zarkon demanded.  
He _just_ wanted to destroy Voltron and rule the universe, was that too much to ask for?  
"Because the paladins signal is almost identical to Lotor's signal," the druid said.  
Zarkon resisted the urge to yell at them, "Trace the signal. It doesn't matter if it's Lotor's, he's too weak to do anything."  
The druid bowed and backed off. The captain, on the other hand, had to be punished. Maybe Zarkon would order him to be shot into space.  
"Commander Ezel, please take care of the captain," he said, putting emphasis on "care."  
The captain struggled as soldiers took him away.  
"Sire, we have located the signal." Haggar appeared, scaring him.  
He nodded.  
"There is a slight problem," Haggar said, "they are in a different universe."  
Zarkon snarled, cowards. Voltron had the ability to travel between universes and they used it to run.  
"How far is it?" Zarkon asked, trying not to get angry.  
"The entrance isn't too far from last time we saw Lotor," Haggar spoke of her son like she spoke of a parasite.  
"Head in that direction," Zarkon ordered, "and flatten out the material from what we have of Lotor's ships. The metal will be put on the front, sides, and back of our ships."  
Haggar nodded and headed off.

Zuko

He was starting to regret the walk. They were walking through street after street, not saying anything. Now they were close to a cliff on the opposite side of the city where they'd come from. Lana suddenly stopped walking and looked to her right. Zuko looked at the house, it wasn't turned to rubble like the others on the street. It wasn't in the best condition either, with holes in the walls and the supports creaking.  
"Four hours to dawn," Lana said, breaking the silence.  
"What is this place?" Zuko asked he had a feeling he already knew.  
"My big sister's house."  
Zuko looked at her, surprised. He'd thought it was her house.  
"My house is that one," Lana said, reading his mind.  
Zuko looked where she was pointing. It was easily the most destroyed house, almost totally turned to ash. He turned back to Lana and took a step back, she was holding a hand out to Zuko.  
"Let's stargaze," Lana whispered.  
Zuko smiled a little and took her hand. She shot out her other hand behind her in a 'stop' gesture and the shadows bent. They jumped and the shadows lifted them up to the roof. In a brief moment, Lana looked back at Zuko and he thought that she might be blushing. Then the roof hit. Lana, who was looking back at him, smacked into the roof. He landed on his feet and held out a hand to help her up. She laughed but stayed sitting down.  
"We're here to sit and relax, not stand," Lana laughed.  
She laid back against the roof and Zuko looked over the edge. Shadows were wrapping themselves around the bottom floor and solidifying.  
"Don't worry about the house falling," Lana said.  
"I wasn't," Zuko muttered.  
They sat, together, watching the stars and not saying a word. A small weight pressed into Zuko's shoulder and he looked over to find Lana, sleeping and using his shoulder. He sat, imagining all the things that could have gone differently in his life and the scenarios that he might have been in. The sun peaked over the sink hole's edge and Lana blinked sleepily.  
Zuko smiled at her, "Morning."  
Lana smiled back, still sleepy, "Huh, you're smiling. That's a miracle."  
Zuko rolled his eyes, "Whatever."  
"Look at the streets," Lana whispered.  
Zuko looked, "They look like they're glowing."  
They did, the sun's light made the stones glitter.  
"I bet I could make them glow," Lana said, grinning, "what'll you give me if I do?"  
Zuko thought for a minute, "An I told you so?"  
Lana frowned, "Fine."  
She stacked her right arm on her left arm and took a deep breath. When she let it out, it was a cloud of light fragments. Lana opened her right fist, so it was an open palm, and pressed it on the fingers, in a fist, of her left. Then she jabbed her left elbow down. She breathed out of her mouth, a slow, quiet breath. Below, the stones in the road began to glow. All along the street, the stones glowed. Zuko stood up next to Lana and she smiled at him.  
"I told you so," she whispered.  
They stood together as the sun rose fully, showing a huge, floating ship with weapons pointed everywhere.

Pidge

Lana seriously scared her. Zuko kinda scared her, but not in the way Lana did. When Lana had fallen asleep on Zuko, Pidge had gotten bored and have rewatched some of the videos she'd recorded. Most of them were pranks or funny things that the paladins had done. She'd gone through them and had finished just as Lana and Zuko started whispering. When Pidge heard Lana suck in air, she turned and froze. A Galra ship was hovering over the plain that they'd crossed the other day. She looked at Zuko and Lana, staring at the ship, and looked back at the houses where the rest of the paladins were. It was too far, she'd have to reveal herself. Pidge was just about to fly over to the roof Lana was on, but then she felt something wrapping around her ankle. She looked down, a chunk of shadow had attached itself to her leg.  
"I was wondering when you were going to notice."  
Lana's voice startled her, and next to her Zuko turned to look at Pidge.  
Pidge scowled, "How? I was in stealth mode."  
Lana raised an eyebrow, "Even though I lost most of my power, I can still sense movement in the shadows."  
Pidge glared at Lana, "You're lying to us. You never lost your bending, I saw you put that guy in the cliff."  
Lana's face changed, going from smug to annoyed. The simple act of bringing her eyebrows down gave her an angry look. Pidge hated to see what she would look like mad.  
"So you were spying," Zuko said, interrupting their staring contest.  
Pidge scowled, "So what if I was? The real problem is the Galra ship overhead."  
"Is that what you call it? Galra?" Lana mused.  
"I'll explain later, but that ship is going to fire on the plains and destroy everything," Pidge said, struggling to get her feet unstuck.  
"How do we get up there?" Zuko asked, shielding his eyes and looking at the ship.  
"I can get up there with my jetpack, but it's meant for short bursts, so I'll have to get someway back."  
Lana smiled, "I've got wings I can use. Zuko, can you try doing that thing your sister did? Using Firebending to fly?"  
Zuko thought for a minute, "I can try."  
Lana handed Zuko a rope that seemed to come out of nowhere. He tied one end around his waist while Lana tied the other end around her foot. Pidge prepared her jetpack and watched as Lana stood straight and held out her arms. Her right arm was level with her shoulder and her left hand was on her right shoulder. She brought her left arm to the same level as her left shoulder and tapped the tip of her right shoe to the roof. Inbetween her shoulder blades, shadows collected and formed a pair of wings. As Pidge flew over three rooves, to the roof Lana and Zuko were on, the wings solidified. Zuko stared in amazement at Lana and she grinned back.  
"One thing, before we go, no one speaks of this. Okay?" Lana said, looking at Pidge.  
Pidge nodded, feeling the tiniest bit of annoyance that Lana felt like she couldn't trust Pidge.  
"Let's go," Zuko interrupted Pidge's train of thought.  
They looked at each other and nodded. Pidge took off, with Lana flying right beside her. Zuko called small fires to propel him, but he was mostly getting dragged by Lana. Pidge looked over at Lana, making sure she was okay. Instead of looking serious, like Pidge expected, she was grinning. Pidge looked down, they were farther than she'd thought, maybe fifty more feet until they were in throwing distance of the ship.

Zuko

They entered the ship from the cannons, as Pidge called them, and Pidge led them through the ship's lower levels. A few times she had to stop and recheck the direction they were going in. So far no one had approached them, but footsteps echoed down hallways they skipped. This was nothing like the war balloons that Zuko had seen, much more complicated and bigger.  
Pidge motioned them closer, "The footsteps we're hearing are the centries, foot soldiers. Just up the hallway is the entrance to the bridge. The bridge is where the commanders are, so we need to take them out. Usually, there are three officers up there, I'll take one, Zuko takes one, and Lana can take the head officer."  
Lana nodded and looked at Zuko. They nodded. Pidge led them up the stairs with Zuko at the back.  
"Sir, something is moving."  
Zuko froze.  
"It's just the shadows."  
"What if-"  
"It's not, you've been on edge since we got here."  
Pidge and Zuko looked at Lana in surprise. Her eyes were closed and she was swirling her arms, manipulating the shadows to cover them. As Zuko looked around, he realized that he could see the shadows surrounding them. Lana's light grey eyes were a sharp contrast to the dark shadows surrounding her body.  
"Come on," Pidge whispered.  
They entered the room, four purple guys were standing at desks with displays that looked like Pidge's. They were tall, purple, and had furry ears coming off the sides of their heads. All of them had the same grey armor and turned at the same time. Before Zuko could get a good look at their faces, they attacked. Next to him, Lana dropped her arms and the shadows disappeared. There was a brief moment of confusion for the guys and at that moment Zuko attacked. He shot a flame at one of the guys and he dropped, trying to put out the flames. Pidge engaged in hand to hand combat with another one and that left Lana with two. Zuko frowned and shot a flame at another one, but Lana pointed to the one he'd just taken care of. He was standing back up and Zuko let go. Fire poured from Zuko's hands, he directed it towards the guy. When the fire stopped, Pidge had a weapon pointed at her throat. Something cold hit his throat, another weapon, it looked kind of like Lance's weapon, but smaller.  
"Don't move," the guy holding him growled.  
Behind the guy, a metal shield lay, burnt beyond repair. Zuko watched as the last two guys circled Lana. One of them ran at Lana, but she was ready. She ran at him as well, just jumped at the last minute. Using his shoulder as an anchor, she flipped and landed behind him. His momentum worked against him and Lana easily flipped him over _her_ shoulder. He landed on his back and got a knife in his throat. Blood spilled immediately and his comrade didn't even look at the body. Instead, he ran the desk thing. Lana jumped over the body and landed right behind the other guy. He turned, panicking, and pointed a weapon at Lana. Thanks when Zuko noticed Lana was glowing. Her body was giving off a soft, moonlight kind of light and her hair, usually in a braid, was now loose and floating. Her eyes were glowing as well, like the time that Zuko had seen Aang in the Avatar state.  
"Disarm and get rid of them!" Lana yelled.  
Her voice was normal, not a bunch of voices at once. Pidge disarmed her guard and hit him with her weapon. He fell to the ground unmoving. Zuko heated up his hands and moved them towards his attacker's head. His attacker forced the weapon into Zuko's throat, forcing air to come out of his mouth. Zuko breathed fire on the guy. Without his shield and unsuspecting, he was vulnerable. He fell to the ground and didn't move again. Zuko rubbed his throat after he breathed fire it always itched. He looked over at Lana, who still had her palm on the guy's forehead. Shadows were crawling up and down her arms, then she tensed. The guy's eyes glowed yellow and arched his back like he got shot by Azula's lightning. Lana gritted her teeth and the shadows rushed to the guy's forehead. Soon his entire body was wrapped in shadows and he was screaming.  
"That's the captain," Pidge breathed.  
Lana controlled the captain like a puppet, she put one arm out, he mimicked it. Still glowing, she turned to Pidge.  
"How do we change the course?"  
"Pidge turned white, "We can't make it explode. I don't know how to, I've never done it before."  
Lana nodded, "I'll just look through his memories."

Lana

She sifted through the captain's memories like moving paper. Her body ached and she knew that she'd be really tired after this. Something in his memories started glowing, piloting lessons. She followed the instructions and turned the ship. It started heading in the opposite direction. Suddenly a hooded figure popped up, an old woman probably. She hissed at Lana.  
"We have to go," Pidge said.  
Lana released her prisoner. She breathed out and turned towards the captain. Grabbing his face, she twisted it, hard, and heard the snap of his neck. His body fell to the ground and she ran down the stairs. She just barely made it down the stairs, everything was moving. The ground was getting closer, too close. Suddenly she jerked up. Someone was holding her, a person with a scar. Dizzily she remembered all the scars she had on her body.  
As everything was growing fuzzy she said, "You're lucky, you only have one scar."  
Then everything went black. Pain. Death. Absence. Then hope.

Haggar

She watched the girl, almost unconscious, say, "You're lucky, you only have one scar."  
Haggar was stunned, she'd never had someone control someone and then kill them so easily. Her level of brutality was almost level with generals. Of course, the green paladin had shocked her as well. The boy who burned the second in command could also be useful if he could be turned. She continued watching as the green paladin directed the fire controller to the escape pods. The prisoner had recongnized the girl and said she was wanted by a powerful government. They were careful, not saying names or places or _anything_ besides directions. Her mind raced as she thought about the next step. Now she knew the general area of the paladins, but the other people were probably wanted too. Otherwise, they wouldn't be so far away from a town.  
"What is the closest ruling government?" Haggar demanded, turning to the prisoner.  
"Fire Nation," the prisoner said, with a hint of pride.  
"Prepare contact with this 'Fire Nation,'" Haggar ordered to the nearest druid, "tell them we have something they want."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, sorry it's taken so long to update, my computer isn't connecting to wifi for some reason. Also I've been busy with life. Again, the basic storyline was provided by nine1775, so thanks. If you have a specific scene you want to see happen, contact me. (You will eventually find out why Lana is so fragile. Also her past) I'm sorry for throwing Romelle and Krolia in without a proper introduction, I'll work on that. Also I'm not really describing things incredibly detailed for a reason, it's easier (and probably better) for you guys to use your imagination instead of me writing it.**

Katara

She could tell right away that something was up. Lana slept in a lot more than usual and Zuko was quiet. Zuko showed the paladins where they could train, the platform in the center of the city, and went to check on Lana. Aang worked on his and Firbending while Sokka and Lance sparred. Once Lance has beaten Sokka a couple times, they let someone else use the space and talked. When Lana and Zuko appeared, around midday, Lana was leaning on her bō.  
"Guys, we need to talk," Lana said.  
Zatara traded a look with Zuko and Aang, was she really going to tell them? The paladins circled around Lana, mixing in with the Gaang. Romelle, Coran, and Krolia crowded around too. Shiro was trying to make lunch using some recipes and he hadn't blown anything up yet, so Katara assumed he was okay.  
"What is it?" Allura broke the silence.  
"I think I can trust you, so I'm telling you something I probably shouldn't. My bending never went away, I can still Lighbend and Shadowbend," Lana said, fidgeting with the edge of her dress, "also there's a cave that _might_ have more information about the Shadow Clan."  
It didn't take too long to get to the cave that Lana was talking about. It was large enough that Shiro could walk through, and Katara was glad. Allure had gone back to get Shiro and returned with him close behind beer holding something burnt. Apparently Allura had filled Shiro in about Lana's bending, because he wasn't too surprised when Lana opened her palm and a small, spinning circle of light appeared. Lana walked in front with Zuko with flame in hand. Behind them were Toph, Shiro and Pidge. Katana caught Shiro saying something about his arm and there was dead silence when Toph announced she was blind. Pidge went crazy, asking Toph how she used her Earthbending and if anyone had tried fixing it. While Pidge and Toph traded answers and Shiro listened, Sokka and Lance were laughing. Katara heard something about alien girlfriends and Yue. She smiled, of course they would get along. She looked for Keith and found him. He was next to Lance and every once in awhile, he opened his mouth like he wanted to say something. Aang touched her shoulder, letting her know she'd fallen behind a little. She and Aang were in the back, behind Allura, Coran, Romelle, and Krolia. Romelle ran up to Lana and Zuko, which was a bad idea, and attached herself to Zuko's arm. Lana scowled and the lights in her hand spun even more furiously than before. Zuko looked at Romelle for another minute then turned back to Lana, continuing their conversation.  
"Is she always like this?" Katara asked.  
Allura turned and smiled, "No, Keith and Krolia rescued her from a not-so-good colony of other Altaens. The colony was run by a Galra, Lotor."  
Katara gave her a confused look, sometimes the paladins were so strange. Lana's light went out for a moment then flickered back, illuminating a split in their path. There were three paths; one was blocked by rocks, one was dark, and the last one was illuminated by something out of sight. Ahead of Katara, Pidge adjusted her glasses.  
"Which way do we take?" Sokka asked.  
"That depends," Lana said, "what does the path on the left look like?"  
"The one on the left is the path blocked," Zuko muttered.  
Lana turned her head, just slightly, not enough for anyone else to notice.  
"We'll take that one," Lana said, pointing to the left tunnel.

Lance

Sometimes he wondered if Lana was stupid. She wanted to take the hardest route, not the one that was dark or lit. The one filled in with boulders.  
Toph broke away from her conversation from Pidge and moved next to Lana.  
"Why should we listen to her anyway?" Lance groaned.  
Sokka thought about that for a minute, "Well, she did grow up here."  
Lance shut up and watched Toph and Aang Earthbend the boulders. They moved to the side, blocking off the exit from where the group had entered.  
"Why'd they do that?" Lance asked, on the edge of freaking out.  
"Because now no one else can get in," Keith muttered.  
Lance scowled, annoyed. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Lana and Sokka exchanging a look. Lana looked like she was suppressing a smile, that alone made Lance nervous.  
"Let's keep going," Keith growled and stalked forward.  
Lana and Zuko moved in front again to lead and Lance could hear them talking quietly. Pidge walked faster and caught up to them and talked with them. Lance heard the word "captain" and "Galra." He assumed that Pidge was explaining the Galra ranking. Romelle was now pestering Toph with questions. Shiro, Katara, and Allura were complaining about listening skills and common sense. Krolia and Coran were talking about moving the castle closer, so that the paladins could run some drills and the Gaang could explore. They might even be able to help fix some stuff that had been damaged in a recent battle. Lance scowled and moved closer to the wall, accidentally bumping into Keith.  
"Watch it," Keith muttered, less aggressive than usual.  
Lance moved away from Keith and focused more on keeping pace with Sokka.  
"Hey, you okay?" Lance asked seeing the look on Sokka's face.  
Sokka looked up startled and wiped the look off his face, "I'm fine."  
Lance opened his mouth to respond, but Lana interrupted him with a "Watch out!"  
Everyone ducked and something wooshed over their heads. Lance looked up and saw Lana pressed against the wall, glowing. She threw up her hands in a stop gesture, and did something with her legs that Lance couldn't see. He heard a thunk and saw that another projectile had come at Lana, but had hit an invisible wall instead.  
"It's safe," Lana said, still holding up the Shadow shield.  
Two more thunks. Lana continued moving forward with the shield, more like a wall, protecting them from more projectiles. Everyone else was moving now, getting to their feet and moving forward. As Lana rounded an unseen corner, Lance helped Keith to his feet. They continued their walk, more turns, more flying things, two spike traps. Now with most of the Gaang leading, they rounded another corner and the cave opened into a huge room.

Shiro

The room was almost full. Old papers that probably hadn't seen the sun in forever, crystals, books, furniture, weapons, and a few random articles of clothing. The group filed in, oddly quiet. Lana stepped forward and brushed her finger tips against a desk. When something didn't embed itself in her head, the rest of the Gaang inched forward.  
"Is that all the traps they had?" Lance scoffed, "anyone could have made it through!"  
Lana whirled around, facing Lance with a disgusted expression on her face, "You littl-"  
Allura put her arms between Lana and Lance, "I'm sure Lance didn't mean to-"  
"But he did!" Lana yelled, she stabbed Lance's chest, "this is all the valuables that the Shadow Clan could find while _they were being attacked!_ How could you! Try having thirty seconds to choose one thing from your house, to save for future generation, while being attacked!"  
Lance stepped back, stumbling into Keith, "Okay, okay, you made your point."  
Zuko grabbed Lana's shoulder, holding her back.  
"How about we just look at what is left and see if we can use it?" Aang suggested, his voice shaking a little.  
Poor kid. Earlier, Aang had told the paladins that he was the Avatar. That meant that he had to kill Fire Lord Ozai before the summer was over. That on top of keeping the Gaang in line, it was surprising that the kid hadn't given up yet. Lana snarled something under her breath that earned her a look from Katara. Zuko directed Lana over to a corner with weapons and Lana sat down, shoulders shaking.  
"Hey, Sokka," Zuko whispered, turning around, "can you help Lana? I'm not too good at making people feel better."  
Sokka smirked and headed over. The group split up, making sure that Lana and Lance were as far apart as possible.  
"Anything useful goes in the middle," Shiro directed.  
Half an hour later, nothing was in the middle.  
"Uuggh, couldn't the Shadow Clan people have put useful stuff on top?" Lance moaned.  
A thunk silenced Lance. Shiro looked over, a little worried, and saw Lance staring, wide eyed, at a sharp ice shard two inches from his face. Shiro looked over at Katara, she was glaring at Lance, and held another ice shard in her fist.  
"Do you want to die?" Katara asked, "becuase we can make that happen. Insult them one more time and next time I'll tell Lana and Sokka what you said."  
Shiro turned back to the pile of desks he was looking through.  
"I found something!" Toph yelled, scaring the qwiznack out of everyone.  
Sokka leaned over her, "No, that's a-"  
"No, under it! There's a bunch of coins!" Toph shoved Sokka away from her and pushed and chair over.

Lana

Was it too much to ask for a few hours of peace? After what felt like a few minutes of meditation, Hunk knocked on her bubble, telling her that Toph found something. She had looked over just in time to see Toph shove a chair over and coins spilling out from the bottom. Even from halfway across the room, Lana could tell they weren't worth much. Probably equivalent to the pennies that Pidge had showed her awhile ago. Lana extended a finger and poked her bubble, popping it. She sighed and stood up. With a flick of her wrist, furniture floated up to the ceiling, supported by shadows. Under the piles of useless stuff, the real treasures were revealed. Rusty weapons moved and showed sharper, newer, cleaner ones. Coins, not worth much, were exposed. Most of all, jewelry was unveiled. Lana sucked in a breath, amazed at the wealth in front of her.  
"Why didn't you do that first?" Keith shouted.  
Lana scowled, "Because reasons."  
Allura leaned forward, picking up a sword. The paladins, now confronted with new stuff to look at, spread out. Stuff moved to the middle, most were weapons. Lana shifted through a pile of jewelry, pushing useless rings and earrings aside. She looked frantically from pile to pile, looking for something. It had to be here, her grandma had told her it was here. Something silver caught her eye. Lana pushed the coins and other stuff aside and picked up the object. She let out a breath, relieved that her family's chest was safe. Hunk and Katara walked over to Lana, picking up other stuff on the way.  
"What did you find?" Katara asked, straining to see the chest in Lana's arms.  
"I'll explain later," Lana whispered, "lets just get the stuff we need to the houses. We can always come back."  
Hunk nodded and walked away.  
"Are you gonna tell them?" Katara asked, kneeling next to Lana.  
"I don't really have a choice," Lana said softly.  
Katara patted her on the back and got up, giving directions. The next hour went by smoothly. The paladins were stronger than they looked and had no trouble carrying large amounts of stuff that the groups had decided they wanted or needed. Toph just got a large chuck of rock and carried stuff on that, Lana did the same, but with shadows. She directed the group back to the houses in a daze, contemplating what she would say. Once they reached the house, Zuko put his hand on her shoulder, startling her.  
"You know you don't have to tell them," Zuko whispered.  
Lana looked back at him, a stubborn expression on her face, "I want to."  
She set down the stuff she was carrying, mostly scrolls and crystals, and looked at the paladins.  
"You might want tot sit down, I have a lot to say," Lana said, looking around at everyone.  
"What now?" Lance groaned.  
Keith glared at him and pushed him into a sitting position. Allura, Shiro, Krolia, Keith, and the rest of the paladins followed directions.  
Lana sat down and glanced around again, "I'm sorry for this, but I keep lying to you. I'm going to tell you about the real history of the Shadow Clan and myself. Katara, Aang, Toph, Sokka, Zuko, you guys haven't even heard the full version."  
She looked down at her hands, "I was trying to protect you, but I probably shouldn't have."


	6. Chapter 6

**'Sup guys! Hope you liked last chapter, sorry it took so long. Thanks again, nine1775 for the story line! Don't be afraid to ask for a specific scene or dialog just message me or review the story. I got some extremely critical and rude messages last time, so please use constructive criticism! There might be a week or two before I update again, so that's why I released two chapters so close to each other. Lana's true past will be revealed in this chapter, so it might revolve mostly around her. Sorry, but not really. Hopefully I added some emotion and didn't make the backstory too bloody. I probably did, but whatever. Also, I might have put too much emphasis on her story, and disappointed you. If I did, I'm sorry.**

Lana

The words came spilling out of her, "The Shadow Clan and Light Community never had an avatar, so the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom took that as a sign that we weren't supposed to be one of the four nations. We were forgotten and dismissed, until the Light Community started to claim land. The Fire Nation gave them an island that later became Roku Island. The Air Nomads gave the Shadow Clan a piece of land near the Western Air Temple. Since we didn't have an Avatar, the leaders of the Clan and Community decided that an alternate would be chosen. Someone, alternating Clan and Community, would be trained in Shadowbending and Lightbending. That person would be the balance between them. Later a child was born in the Shadow Clan that could control Light and Shadow. Basically, it's like the Avatar, only the chosen one can only control Shadow and Light. It continued like that for awhile, then disaster struck. A cave-in happened near our land and most of our village was swallowed up. A few years later, a group of elders volunteered to see if it was safe to live in. They found that it was safer than the village and had it's own water resources. My people moved in and developed a new life-style. Then Roku Island was destroyed by a volcano and the few Lightbenders left came to us for protection. We later found out that they were spies and had been saved just to use to spy on the Air Nomads. We lost the chosen ones at birth, since everything was unbalanced. The Air Nomads fell and we grew more suspicious and cut ourselves off from the world. Then I was born.  
"Almost as soon as I was born, I was Shadowbending. I was taught Shadowbending quickly and mastered it, which was unusual. The earliest kids start bending is around age six. But when I was six, I almost died."  
The Gaang shifted in their seats, preparing for Lana's story. If she had only told them part of the story to protect them, then it had to be bad.  
"Wait, why didn't the Community and Clan join together?" Pidge asked, leaning forward.  
Lana smiled sadly, "You should have heard about the bloody battles and the rivalry going on."  
Katara sighed, "That's like asking the Water Tribe and Fire Nation to combine. They were opposite elements, like fire and water."  
"Let her continue," Lance said, leaning forward.  
Lana shot Lance a grateful look, "The Earth Kingdom has always hated the Shadow Clan and the Fire Nation took advantage of that, they made an alliance to defeat the Shadow Clan. I don't know why the Earth Kingdom trusted the Fire Nation, but they did. The Earth Kingdom sent Dai Li to the meeting point and surrounded the top of the cave. They blocked all tunnels and let the Fire Nation in. Without a way to escape, the Clan died and I watched them. My mother and father hid us with Shadowbending and many others did too, but they died. My grandmother, who fought back, was speared through the stomach and while she bled out, was burned over and over. My baby sister was thrown against a wall and squished to death. My older sister was burned alive along with many of our neighbors. And I watched it all happen. I watched people yanked from their homes and die slow, painful deaths. My mom, dad, and I only survived because my mom and dad swam us out from the rivers. We fought the currents until I saw a small cave just off the river. We hid in there for a long time, I think about a day, and swam back out. Most of the Fire Nation was gone and they left a way back up, I don't remember what exactly it was, but we got out. My mom knew someone in the Southern Water Tribe so we headed there. Most of the trip is fuzzy, so I don't think anyone died.  
"We got to the Southern Water Tribe in the middle of a raid, so my dad helped fight. Later, Katara and I figured out that the raid my dad fought in was the same raid Katara's mom was killed. My dad was like Katara, he always had to help someone in need. He got himself injured in the process. The elders of the Water Tribe accepted us because my dad helped drive out the Fire Nation. Months later, when the Water Tribe men went to fight in the war, my dad with them and we got word that he died protecting Katara's dad.  
"My mom and I left soon after, she didn't feel welcome and most of the village was still grieving for the men they lost. We took a fishing boat to a small Fire Nation town. My mom thought that if people were still looking for us, they wouldn't look in their own country. We built our own little hut in the woods and barely went into town. One day I was practicing Shadowbending in the woods, and instead of making a ball of shadows, I was holding a ball of light in my hands. My mother rushed over and told me I should never do that again, but while she distracted me, I didn't concentrate on the light. When I looked back at it, it exploded into a beam of light, blinding me in my left eye. The beam also caught guard's attention, along with my screaming. While my mom put a damp cloth on my eye, soldiers invaded our home and found a necklace from the Shadow Clan, as well as a bending scroll I'd found. They followed my mom's tracks and found her just as I stopped screaming."  
Lana put her head in her hands and sighed, "It was my fault. I saw the soldier's outline and thought that they were part of the Light Community. My mother tried to stop me, but I showed the guards the pillar I'd made. They connected the dots and took us into custody. Since we escaped, they thought that there were more of us and didn't believe my mom when she told them that there were none of us left. They interrogated me as well and I told them that everyone was dead and they believed me. My mom and I had told the same story and they knew that no one was left of the Clan. One day, they brought me to see my mom and I remember that she had tons of burns; way more than I did and they burned me twice a day. They tortured her in front of me, whipping her to the brink of death, burning her, sticking needles in her, stabbing her. She died slowly, in agony and I couldn't do anything about it. The moment she died, her body released a huge cloud of shadows. She gave me cover to escape and I did. I wandered for years without a purpose, staying in an Air temple for awhile. Then I ran into Bumi, king of Omashu. He took me in, completed my education, helped me with my bending, and sent me off to the Northern Water Tribe to meet the Avatar. I took a boat and made it to the North Pole, where I found a sea cave and lived there until I saw Appa. That's when I sneaked into the Tribe and found the Gaang. From then on, my life hasn't be too awful."  
Lance's jaw dropped, "Wow, your life sucked."  
Shiro smacked him upside the head, "You can't just say that!"  
"No, it's okay," Lana said, looking out the window, "my life was pretty bad."  
"But you're still here," Krolia said, "you're stronger than someone would expect."  
"So," Coran said, stepping in the doorway and making everyone jump, "who wants to show the Gaang the castle?"


	7. Chapter 7

**The last chapter was difficult for me to write, so this one will be more positive. Hopefully. I told you the next update might take awhile, but I was working on it more than I thought I would. Sorry if this chapter is low quality, I had a headache while writing this. Also I noticed that my 6th chapter only got 7 views after a week of being published, so I don't know if I'm not making it not interesting or if I'm ruining this or what. Let me know if you want anything added in the future! Again, the basic story line was provided by nine1775. If this chapter was boring, I'm sorry, but next chapter will be more exciting. Also I don't really know how to describe the castle, so sorry.**

Katara

She was shocked. Lana really had kept most of the details from them. There was silence as Coran lead the paladins to the edge of the sinkhole, where the castle was. Apparently he'd moved it while Lana was telling her story. Katara noticed that Zuko and Pidge were staying closer to Lana, making sure to walk at the same pace as her. Katara turned to Toph and Lance, "Do you know if something happened? Zuko, Pidge,and Lana are limping."  
Lance paused and looked back, "Yeah, they're definitely limping."  
Toph frowned, "I felt some weird vibrations late last night."  
Lance forwned, "You can feel vibrations in your sleep?"  
"I got the feeling like something was vibrating in the air. It was like nothing I've felt before," Toph said, ignoring Lance.  
"Welcome to the Castle of Lions!" Allura said, gesturing to the platform that had brought her down before.  
Lana stepped up to Katara and gently touched the wound on her arm.  
"The platform isn't big enough to take all of us up at once, so we'll have go to up in groups," Shiro said.  
"Krolia and Romelle already went up," Allura said, turning to Keith, "Keith, your space wolf is waiting for you. Romelle said he's been a handful."  
Sokka blinked, "Space wolf?"  
"Long story," Keith muttered.  
Lana, Zuko, Pidge, Allura, and Shiro went up first. Katara, Hunk, Aang, Toph, and Sokka went up next. That left Keith and Lance to be last. Katara prepared herself for something like the Ba Sing Se palace. Once she got up, she was not disappointed.

Allura

The look of wonder on the Gaang's face was worth Coran's lecture on the dangers of bringing the Gaang in. The paladins were grinning while the Gaang wandered around the room. It was easily the plainest room in the whole castle, but even Zuko was amazed.  
Suddenly Sokka whirled around, "This was made with science right?"  
Allura and Coran exchanged a confused look, "Yes?"  
"Hah!" Sokka yelled, pointing to Katara, "see? Awesome things are made by science!"  
Katara sighed, "Sokka, we talked about this. Aunt Wu wa-"  
"Aunt Wu was wrong!" Sokka grinned.  
The two started arguing, yelling across the room.  
"STOP!" Aang yelled and the two siblings stopped and turned to look at Aang.  
"Let's split into groups," Shiro suggested, glancing at Sokka and Katara.  
Allura, Shiro, and Coran took Katara, Aang, and Toph. Keith, Lance, and Pidge took Lana, Zuko, and Sokka. Hunk, Romelle, and Krolia prepared the lions in case the paladins wanted to show off.

Pidge

If she was being honest, she just wanted to get back to the cave and find out more about the Shadow Clan. Instead she was stuck giving a tour to the Gaang.  
"Here's the rooms," she said in a monotone.  
The tour went by faster than she expected, Keith and Lance helped out a bit. Lance mostly told stories about their fights and adventures. Keith just made sure that they kept moving. Lana and Sokka were easily amazed by everything; Zuko, on the other hand, kept a neutral face for most of the tour. Once they met up with the others in the bridge, the Gaang exploded into questions. Most of them had to do with the castle's creation or how well in functioned. Allura and Coran did their best to answer the questions.  
"How about we show them the lions?" Lance asked, glancing at Keith, "is that okay team leader?"  
Keith turned away, "Yeah."  
Pidge lightly elbowed him, "Remember, we have guests. Be nice."  
She paused and saw Keith's face, it was completely red. Probably from Lance.  
"Can we see the lions?" Aang asked.  
Keith nodded and lead them down to the hangers.

Lana

The rest of the paladins ran ahead, probably to get in their lions. She wondered if the lions were lion-bees or something else.  
"I wonder how big they are," Katara said and turned toward Toph, "can you sense anything?"  
"No," Toph snapped, "they aren't moving."  
A rumble and a swoosh cut off Lana's question.  
"What are they?" Lana repeated.  
"Lions," Keith snapped.  
"Like lion-bees or lion-bears?" Katara asked.  
"What the qwiznack are those?"Keith turned around, annoyed.  
Katara guped, "Animals."  
"We don't have those on our Earth."  
"What about platypus-bears?" Sokka asked.  
"Or cat-owls?" Katara leaned forward while walking and almost fell over.  
"Nope," Keith growled, "instead we have stupid people and bullies."  
Lana sighed, "I wish that was all we had to deal with."  
"Yeah, we've got a lot of animal issues, food issues, Fire Nation issues, and- well, basically, we have a lot of issues in general," Katara said.  
"Here's the hangers," Keith interrupted what Lana was going to say.  
Her annoyance was forgotten quickly when she saw the huge room. A gasp escaped her lips as she took in the doors, the giant metal lions, the boxes, and the wolf that jumped on her face. Lana stumbled back and fell on the floor. Her elbow hit the floor in a weird way and she grunted as the wolf's claw hit an old scar.  
"What. Are. These," Katara breathed.  
"Yeah, what are they?" Toph asked, "I can't see 'em."  
"They're metal lions that form a giant man that's over 100 meters tall," Pidge said proudly, stepping out from behind the green lion.  
"Wanna see them fly?" Lance said, winking at Katara.  
The lions flew apparently. Really well too. First the paladins demonstrated some tricks and drills. Then the Gaang got in the lions. Toph got in the green lion, Zuko in the red, Katara in black, Aang in yellow, Sokka in blue, and Lana joined Sokka in the blue lion. At first, Lana had clutched onto Lance's seat. But then Lance assured her that the only time he'd almost killed a passenger was the first time he'd flown the blue lion. Lana was still a little tense, but sat down. The ride was smoother than she expected and eventually she was standing next to Sokka while Lance told more stories.

Allura

Lance was taking to long. He kept flying in the same patterns, not trying anything new. The rest of the team was getting bored. Katara and Aang were showing off their bending while the rest of the paladins watched.  
"Lance, you need to come down now," Allura commed Lance.  
"Why? We were just getting the the best pa-"  
"Get down here Lance," Keith interrupted.  
"Alright, on my way," Lance sighed.  
Allura raised an eyebrow as the blue lion landed.  
"Who wants to go to a steam bath?" Lana asked as she exited the blue lion.  
A cheer rose up and there was a race to get back to their houses. Katara and Aang won by bending. Katara threw water at the other teams, while Aang flew them towards the house. About half an Earth hour later, everyone was standing outside. The Gaang mostly wore wraps that resembled swim suits. The male paladins wore the swim trunks that they'd found in shops and Pidge and Allura wore wraps that Katara lent them. The female wraps were a large strip of cloth, that was held up by a thick string wrapped around their neck, to cover their chest and a skirt-like thing that cut off the knees. Everyone carried their clothes with them to change into once they were done. They walked to the caves, trying not to shiver from the cool wind. The Gaang ran the last few meters into the cover of the cave with the paladins following close behind. Lana lead them down a different path, the one that was dark. After a few twists and turns, they ended up in a medium size cave with a high ceiling. There was a large pool of water in the middle with a few rock 'islands.' The water was foggy and giving off steam. Allura sank into the water, sighing. It was the perfect temperature and not too deep. Everyone else got in, careful not to disturb anyone else. After a few minutes of relaxing in the water, Pidge splashed Lance and he splashed her back. Soon there was a whole water war going on, no one was safe and no bending was allowed. Everyone sank into the water, exhausted by the long day and the water fight. A huge 'bwwwaaaammmmm' shook the cave, startling the paladins.  
"A Galra ship?"  
"That's what their lasers sound like."  
Pidge, Zuko, and Lana all looked at each other and at the same time said, "Oh qwiznack."


	8. Chapter 8

**hey guys! Sorry about the quality in that last chapter. As always, don't forget to let me know if you want something added into the story. Also, thank you to nine1775 for the basic storyline. This is gonna be the second to last chapter, unless someone gives me an idea. If you give me an idea I will give you credit, unless you don't want it or don't have an account. So, please let me know if you have an idea, even if it's a small scene. I can easily use that to construct a chapter plot. AGAIN, THIS IS THE SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER UNLESS I GET MORE IDEAS FROM YOU GUYS!**

Lana

Fear shot through her, and an icy chill followed it. Pidge tensed and Zuko helped Lana out of the hot pool.  
"What do you mean by 'oh qwiznack'?" Lance asked.  
Keith narrowed his eyes, "Did something happen?"  
Another chill went down Lana's spine.  
Pidge gulped, "A Galra ship might have almost blown up the plains?"  
Lance fell face first into the water and came up spluttering, "Wait, what?"  
"I was helping Zuko with his bending and Pidge followed us," Lana explained, "we were on a rooftop and we saw the Galra ship. Pidge told us that the laser gun thing  
was aiming at the plains. So, in order to prevent a panic and attack, we took care of it."  
"Lana did this cool thing and controlled the captain," Pidge said, pulling on her clothes.  
Everyone else got out of the hot stream and started pulling clothes over their swimsuits. Several more explosions could be heard from outside the cave.  
"That sounds like Fire Nation," Aang yelled over the next explosion.  
"Paladins, to the castle!" Allura yelled.  
"Katara, fill up your canteen. Toph, make more canteens for Katara and prepare a shield. Zuko, Lana, cover the paladins. Make sure they get their armor and get to the castle; after that, get your weapons and start working on those war balloons," Aang yelled, "Sokka and I will cover Katara and Toph."  
Lana traded a look with Zuko and nodded. Together they ran after the paladins. Even before they set foot outside, Lana had a Shadow shield ready. It covered Zuko and Lana, but not the rest of the paladins. It was exhasting with the shield alone, but she had to be ready for any attacks as well. With one last push of energy, Lana pushed her foot in the dirt and the shield separated into two parts, one for Zuko and one for her, and solidified. She and Zuko split up, flanking the paladins and prepared to be attacked.

Lance

The huge balloons overhead weren't that scary. The fact that they had people in them, throwing fire at them was. He glanced over at Zuko, shooting a fireball at a balloon. A crash caught his attention, his head turned towards Lana and saw her sprawled on the ground, a rock on her stomach. She rolled over, coughed a bit, and picked up the rock. Lance could see where the rock had hit her, but Lana didn't hesitate; she threw it back, using its shadow to control its flight path. He heard a _thwack_ and a groan, then a shadow knife split the fabric of the balloon.  
"Zuko, war ballon to your left!" Lana yelled as another Firebender took aim at her.  
Lance looked up and saw the fleet of war balloons, "Guys-"  
"We know Lance," Hunk mumbled.  
Something caught Lance by the foot and he tripped. He looked back and saw a Firebender with blood streaked down his face, clutching his ankle. Lance kicked the Firebender in the face and struggled to get back up.  
"Come on Lance."  
Lance looked up and saw Keith extending his hand to help Lance up.  
Lance took it and smiled, "Thanks."  
Keith nodded and turned away, but not before Lance could see a faint blush on Keith's cheeks. A loud pop startled the paladins and they ran faster. Next to them Lana and Zuko were sweating and looked ready to collapse, but kept running.  
"Katara!" Lana yelled, looking back.  
The rest of the Gaang were slowly catching up, but they were pretty far away. Lance turned back just in time to see Lana trip over her own foot and fall flat on her face. The group stopped, unsure of what to do.  
"Keep going," Lana yelled, "I'll catch up later."  
Zuko moved to protect the paladin's backs and dropped something by Lana's foot as he ran past.

Sokka

Worry flooded over him when he saw Lana trip. She barely ever tripped, except when she was really really tired. He ran faster, reaching her just as the paladins got inside the castle. She was holding a black crystal with one hand and trying to stop her bloody nose with the other.  
"Let's get you to cover," Sokka said, forcing her to stand.  
A fireball blew past them and destroyed three houses, setting more on fire.  
"The caves would be safer," Sokka decided, "nothing to burn."  
"No," Lana whispered, "I can still walk, plus the crystal makes it easier to Shadowbend."  
Sokka looked questioningly at Lana.  
"Long, boring story. Basically, the crystals hold a bit of a Titanwing, the fist Shadowbender, and it gives Shadowbenders energy," Lana said, slipping the crystal into her sleeve and pulling out more from the pockets in her skirt.  
"Ew."  
"Yeah, it's kinda gross if you think about it," Lana muttered.  
The ground under a nearby war balloon shot up and speared it through the middle. Without hesitating, Lana shot out her hand and a mountain of shadows rose up from the collapsed houses, spearing three war balloons. She doubled over and Sokka helped her back up.  
"Come on," Sokka guided Lana back towards the caves.  
More rocks penetrated war balloons. A water whip slashed their fabric and a gust of air tipped the Firebenders out. Sokka ran at them, forgetting Lana until he saw her running beside him. She used a piece of debris to jump over the Firebenders and, with a swish of her arm, knock two of them unconscious. She landed in between four other Firebenders. Sokka charged in, knocking one down. Two of them focused on Sokka, the last one shot a stream of fire at Lana. Sokka couldn't see if she dodged it or not, but he heard a grunt of pain. It took him a minute or two, but soon the Firebenders were down. After a small hesitation, Sokka grabbed Lana's arm and ran towards the caves. A rumble shoot the ground and they both looked up; a giant man, made out of metal was standing in the sky. Lana sucked in a breath and Sokka looked back to see her clutching her arm, the cut that Keith had given her had opened back up. Sokka pushed her farther into the caves until he found a small cave with small lumps.  
"Stay here," Sokka commanded.  
Lana frowned, but sat down. Sokka ran back out, scanning the sinkhole for his sister. He saw her, covering Krolia's back. Toph and Aang were easily taking down war balloons and the paladins were working on the Galra ship. More Firebenders ran at Sokka, it was boomerang time.

Lana

Something felt weird in this cave, unfamiliar. She hadn't been in this cave before. Forcing herself to light her palm just enough to see, she moved towards the lumpy things. As she moved closer, she could see it was scrolls and something shiny. The darkness seemed to recede back as she realized what they were. Lana scooped up the bending scrolls and forced her whole hand to glow. She unrolled the first scroll and scanned it, just the basics. Something else caught her attention, bandages. A sign on top of them let her know that they were bandages soaked in healing herbs. As if on cue, her injuries flared back to life. She gritted her teeth as she started wrapping her cuts and burns in the bandages. She sighed in relief as the last bandage went on the burn Lance had given her. Lana took a steadying breath to regain her composure. A voice and a light startled her, they were coming down the hallway. Moving her hands in swirling patterns, Lana moved the shadows to cover her body and moved closer to the wall. A Galra walked into the cave. She sucked in a breath and increased the shadows in the room.  
"What's this?" the galra asked, turning to another Galra behind him.  
"Check it out," the other Galra said.  
A pair of running feet.  
"Commander Solleg, the natives have taken down most of the balloons," the running Galra said.  
The second Galra, apparently Solleg, muttered something under his breath.  
"Keep searching the tunnels. Vulez saw the target go in here."  
"What's this, primal technology?" one of the Galra said, kicking the scrolls aside.  
"Probably, but it looks like it's been used recently," another Galra said, stepping into the room.  
A rush of panic ran through Lana, in her weakened state she wouldn't be able to fight them all off. Solleg stepped in the cave and Lana cursed in her head.  
"Is the target nearby?" the question thundered through her, ringing in Lana's ears.  
"Doing a thermal scan now, sir," one of the Galra said.  
Thermal. That was heat right? They were doing a heat scan? Were they scanning for her body heat? Just in case, she thickened the shadows even more.  
"11 o'cock sir," the Galra said.  
Lana tried to imagine what 11 o'clock would be for them. Ahead and to the left, where she was standing. The Galra moved quickly, forming a circle around her general location and aimed their weapons at her. Panic enveloped Lana and she forced shadows to hold the Galra down. Three lights flickered on and scattered the shadows. Too weak to do anything else, Lana increased the brightness of their light, hopefully blinding them. Unfortunately, it also blinded her for a moment. In that moment, three things happened: all her injuries flared up again, Lana collapsed, and she felt three sets of hands grab her.

 **Go check out my polls, they should be available on my profile, just answer honestly. AGAIN, I REPEAT, THIS IS THE SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER, UNLESS SOMEONE GIVES ME AN IDEA!**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is the last chapter unless someone gives me an idea, btw you will get credit unless you don't want it. Thanks for reading this, I know it probably wasn't the best fanfic, but I tried and I got some positive feedback. From now on, I'll probably write fanfic about my MHA OC or finish the fanfic about my Voltron OC. Also, sorry it took so long to update. Coming up with the ideas took a while and then I had finals to study for, then we visited family, blah blah blah...**

Katara

She _totally_ didn't see the Firebender get up, and she _definitively_ didn't see the huge fireball he sent her way. Annoyance made her clench her jaw, Zuko was so irritating. Katara scowled at him and turned to look at the paladins. Their metal guy, apparently a great weapon, had a huge sword in his fist. Something from the caves caught her eye, a group of Galra was entering. She ran toward the caves, silently urging Sokka to come out, holding his boomerang. A row of war balloons blocked her from the caves and a small group of Firebenders and Galra were grouping near the entrance after they got down from the balloons. Katara turned back to the fight, hopefully, Sokka would know to find a good hiding place. He ran out of the caves. Katara wanted to smack him. The Firebenders turned and started to fire at him, but he ducked and continued running.  
"Krolia! Help Sokka!" Katara yelled as she deflected a fireball that would have hit Krolia's shoulder.  
Krolia nodded and ran, Katara covering her. Before Katara and Krolia could get there, two Earth walls rose up on either side of him, blocking lasers. Katara looked back and saw Toph making her way to Sokka, bringing down war balloons. Aang followed close behind her, deflecting lasers and fire with Airbending. A loud slicing sound made everyone look up to where Voltron was hovering. A thin, glowing line had just exploded on the ship and now half of the ship was falling towards the plains.  
Krolia groaned. The other half fell on top of a row of war-balloons, making them explode. A loud shout sounded from the caves and the group of Galra by the caves moved to protect someone.  
"Aang fly up and see who they're protecting!" Shiro shouted, holding a Galra weapon.  
Aang nodded and jumped, "It's a Galra commander, he's holding someone."  
Katara sucked in a breath and turned to Sokka, but he was gone.  
"Never mind, it's another Galra," Aang yelled back as he landed.  
Katara breathed out in relief and turned to deflect another fire attack.  
"The war balloons are almost taken care of," Krolia yelled, shooting another down.  
"I'll take care of the rest of them, everyone else, focus on the ground fighters," Aang shouted over lasers.  
Krolia muttered something.  
"What was that?" Toph asked, glaring at her.  
"I said, usually the Galra release smaller fighters instead of using a big one," Krolia said.  
"That is weird," Shiro mused, turning back to engage a Fire Nation soldier.  
Katara looked back to the caves, the group of Galra was gone and the war balloons were retreating. Something shook the earth and everyone looked at Toph, she looked towards the plains.  
"They landed," Toph grinned and buried a Galra under a boulder.  
Katara watched as the giant man tore apart into five smaller lions. The lions circled back to the sinkhole and the rest of the war-balloons started to retreat.

Zuko

These Firebenders were suspiciously easy to beat. If Azula had anything to with their training, which she usually did, they would be top notch. He fired another fireball at a Fire Nation. He fell back and Zuko exhaled as he silently wondered what everyone was talking about. They were grouped together ignoring the lasers and fireballs roaring around. He sighed in annoyance and watched Aang land back and glanced a Zuko before turning to the others. Something in his gut twisted and knotted itself. He headed over, just as they turned back to fighting. Voltron split into the five lions and the war balloons started retreating. The ground fighters, Galra and the Firebenders (who were grabbing their injured and possibly dead), were climbing up ladders that the balloons let down.  
"Good job," Krolia said from behind Zuko, making him jump.  
"Thanks," Zuko, muttered.  
The Lions landed around the city and stopped glowing. One after the another, they lowered their heads to let the paladins out. Once they were out, the paladins sprinted towards the group.  
"Why did you go in the cave," Lance asked, looking at Sokka, "you could have gotten yourself backed into a corner or ran into a trap."  
Sokka sighed, "Lana got hurt and we had to find sturdy cover. All the houses were getting damaged and I didn't trust the debris."  
"Well, then why don't we go make sure she's okay?" Hunk asked, starting towards the caves.  
"I saw a Galra come out of the cave," Aang blurted.  
The paladins turned back and Zuko could see the blood drain out of their faces.  
"What?" Allura whispered, worry written all over her face.  
It wasn't a question. Zuko felt a sharp pang in his stomach. Failure he assumed. He'd left Lana with Sokka and protected the paladins. He looked up and saw the paladins and the rest of the Gaang dashing towards the caves. He ran after them, ignoring the pain from the burn the Galra weapon had given him.

Lana

Pain. Whirring noises. Blurry light. More pain. An engine. Muffled whispers. Cold metal. The most agonizing pain she'd ever known. Then cackling.

Lance

Panic flowed through him. The looks on the Gaang's faces had told him something was definitely wrong. He passed Keith and Krolia and dashed into the cave system. He skidded to a stop when he saw the shadows. There were fragments of something that looked like black glass, but he knew from training with Lana that it was what solidified shadows looked like when they were shattered. There were blaster marks on the walls and bits of purple fur.  
"Scared of the dark?" Keith teased, stepping up behind Lance, his voice died off as he saw the shadow shards.  
"Oh no," Shiro said.  
A gasp came from in front of Lance, he looked down and saw Katara running deeper into the cave.  
"Wait!" Lance yelled, she looked back and Lance could see tears in her eyes, "you need light, plus we should wait for everyone else."  
"We're here," Zuko's voice was ice.  
Lance spun and saw the Gaang, who had already seen the broken shadows.  
"Where did you put her Sokka?" Pidge asked.  
Zuko lit up the tunnel and Sokka led the group. Most of the Gaang were crying as Sokka led them and everyone who wasn't crying was stone-faced.  
"Here," Sokka whispered.  
Lance ran into the cave and stopped. There were three Galra encased in solidified shadows, each had obviously been pointing a gun at a specific spot.  
"They tried to free them," Shiro said, "look, the casings have chips taken out of them."  
"Why does that matter?" Katara yelled, "she's gone!"  
"Hold on," Toph muttered and slammed her fists into the floor.  
Vibrations shook the caverns and Toph stood up, head down.  
"She's not here is she?" Allura asked.  
"No," Toph muttered.  
Sokka muttered, "It's all my fault."  
Emotion rushed through Lance, Sokka and he had gotten along so well, except when they first met. They'd gotten along since then and had become really good friends.  
"No it wasn't," Lance said, "she was hurt and you were trying to protect her and the only safe cover was the caves."  
"It was probably set up," Pidge said, "they knew we were here and watched our tactics taking out the scout ship. Apparently, Lana was the biggest threat, so they had to take her out before launching the final attack."  
"We have to get her back," Katara said.  
"Of course," Shiro muttered, "this part is probably set up too."

Allura

Literally, nothing made sense. Why take Lana when the paladins were as powerful?  
She sighed, "Whatever we do it has to be fast so they don't expect it."  
Everyone nodded.  
"Meet in front of the caves in 10 minutes or less," Aang said, with surprising determination.  
Everyone nodded again. It took less than 10 min. The Gaang just had to pack their stuff and prepare Appa, which took 5 min. The paladins didn't have much, it was all on the castle, even the stuff they took from the Shadow Clan. Coran ran to prepare the castle and everyone loaded, including Appa. Allura wasn't sure where Appa was, but she thought that they put him in a hanger or the training room. She ran into the bridge just as the castle took off.  
"Do we have a plan?" she gasped.  
"Not really," Keith muttered.  
"Yes," Sokka said, walking in.  
Shiro raised his eyebrows, "Explain."  
"We'll go in the lions with the most agile pilots and the rest of us will infiltrate the Galra ship, I know which one she's one. It's the only one that was sending troops off and it has a huge dent in it," Sokka said.  
"Sounds better than what I came up with," Hunk muttered.  
"So what pilots are gonna be in the lions?" Allura asked.  
"Two of them, because one's gonna bring in the passengers and the other is going to be the distraction. I think it should be Pidge and Lance," Sokka said.  
"Why?" Shiro asked.  
"Becuase Pidge hasn't changed her lion at all, plus she can camouflage and the red lion is the fastest," Katara said.  
"And you're going along with this?" Allura asked.  
Katara nodded, "Sokka's the idea and plan guy. Also boomerang, but mainly idea. Besides, we knew what we were getting into."  
Allura wasn't sure what she meant, but she pretended to understand.  
"Ok, that's the plan. Any objections or notes?" Shiro asked.  
Silence. Even the Gaang. An alarm went off, signaling that they were within the scanning range of the Galra.  
"All right, let's go."

Lana

She woke up without pain, surprisingly, but the cold metal on her wrists and ankles told her that she was bound to something. Opening her eyes, she saw a metal room and she knew that Toph wouldn't be very happy if she were here. It was like purplely and grey, not a good color combo.  
"Ahem."  
She jumped, even though she was strapped down. An old hag was in front of her. With long white hair and purple and gold robes, she looked really old. The woman, she assumed it was a woman not many guys could grow that long of hair, had something in her hands.  
"What are you doing?" The question slipped out before she could tell herself not to say it.  
The woman took a step back, "Tell me everything you know."  
Lana blinked, "Okay."  
"Okay?" the woman looked confused.  
"Yeah, it might take a while, but I could tell you," Lana shrugged, "Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them, but when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years passed and my friend discovered the new Avatar, an Airbender. There were four nations now there are three, the Air Nomads are dead. The other three are Fire Nation, Water Tribe. There are benders and nonbenders, I'm a nonbender an-"  
"Don't lie to me," the hag hissed, "I saw you manipulate something. You took over a commander's mind and turned his ship away from your hiding spot."  
Lana gritted her teeth and sighed in annoyance, "Okay, so you're obviously insane. I've never used bending in my life."  
The woman snarled and thrust her hand out, shooting something like lightning at Lana. It hit her directly in the chest. She screamed in pain as the darkness overtook her.

Katara

She felt like she was going to go insane. Somehow it was worse than the times when Aang was kidnapped, although she didn't know how. Maybe it was the fact that Aang had almost always been in great health when he was taken and he was at least three times more powerful than Lana. Sokka placed his hand on Katara's shoulder, startling her. She turned to him, about to yell, but closed her mouth when she saw his expression.  
"It's okay, I'm sure we'll find her," Aang said, staring at the fleet of Galra ships fleeing.  
"Let's do this," Toph muttered, cracking her knuckles.  
"Pidge, Lance, finish preparing the lions!" Shiro yelled.  
Pidge's and Lance's icons disappeared from the screen, then reappeared.  
"We're ready," Pidge said.  
"Load 'em up," Keith said, already heading towards the red lion.  
"You sure you don't want to fight?" Hunk asked, "Lance is going to distract and guard the green lion."  
Keith paused and glanced and Lance, "I'll ride in the Green lion then."  
They loaded up and Appa, Coran, and Shiro stayed on the castle. Everyone else, besides Lance, boarded the Green lion. The paladins that were with them stayed in the cockpit and the Gaang met in the belly of the lion.  
"What do we do once we have Lana?" Katara asked.  
"what do you mean?" Sokka asked, looking down at her.  
"Once we get her out and get back to the ground, are the paladins going to stay?"  
"Of course not," Toph muttered, "they have their own word and their own bad guy to fight."  
"Well, we don't know if he's actually here or if he just sent a mission here," Aang said.  
"So the paladins stay until they know for sure where he is," Zuko snapped.  
"There's one other problem though," Katara said, "once the paladins leave, there's no one left who knows anything about the Galra to help us defeat them. There's probably still going to be Galra who are working with the Fire Lord."  
"true," Aang muttered, "but we'll get to it when we get there."  
"Guys?" Hunk popped his head in, "we're about to latch onto their ship. It's soundproofed down here, so you can't hear anything, but Lance has already drawn the laser fire."  
Katara nodded and a jolt ran down the lion.  
"That would be your cue," Pidge yelled.  
"Got it," Hunk yelled back, "Pidge is gonna bite onto the ship, so you don't have to enter space."  
The lion's mouth opened and everyone got off.

Sokka

The corridor was empty, but he felt like he was being watched.  
"Any tips we should know?" Toph asked, making Sokka jump.  
"Don't get shot or captured. Don't talk to anyone." Keith muttered.  
"Anything besides the obvious?" Toph muttered.  
"Nope," Keith shot back.  
"Let's just go," Sokka whispered.  
They crept down the corridor, ducking into others to avoid centries. Eventually, Sokka lost track of where they were going, but Pidge never hesitated once. She pointed them down hallways and every so often pulled up a holographic map.  
"If she's in the cells, she's down here," Pidge said and motioned down the hall to the left.  
" _If_?" Katara demanded.  
The paladins exchanged looks.  
"No way," Keith breathed.  
"What?" Toph growled.  
"There's a chance that Lana went to Haggar," Pidge whispered.  
"Who?" Sokka asked, confused.  
"The witch," Keith snapped.  
"And what would _the witch_ do to Lana?" Katara snapped back.  
"We're not really sure," Pidge said, glancing at Hunk, "nobody's told us. All the people who go in there, don't usually walk back out."  
"What she means is that they're dragged out," Shiro said over the comms, making everyone jump.  
"Hasn't Shiro gone through it though?" Sokka asked desperately.  
"I don't remember any of it," Shiro said, "you should probably focus. Lance is taking some heavy fire."  
"I'll go," Pidge said, "Hunk, I'm transferring the map to you. I've already plotted out several routes back."  
Hunk nodded and a _ping_ sounded, startling Sokka.

Lana

Everything hurt. She was starting to get used to it. Groaning, Lana tried to sit up but found her hands were bound.  
"Obviously you don't know what you're dealing with," the woman snarled, "I am Haggar, high priestess of lord Zarkon."  
"Why should I care?" Lana snapped, she was done dealing with this witch.  
Haggar paused for a moment and glared at her, "Because you will tell me everything you know."  
Lana sighed, "I tried, but you cut me off."  
"That's because you weren't taking this seriously," Haggar snapped.  
"Well, you told me to tell you everything I knew."  
Haggar growled in frustration and stormed out of the room, but not before ordering a guard to shoot her in the arm. The guard rushed after Haggar and just as the door shut, a strange person in a bird-like mask appeared in front of her. The bird mask person raised their arm and a ball of purple energy formed. It shot out and hit Lana in several places, it left marks like scars on her arms and legs. Lana winced, the bolts were so hot, they were burning her and they felt cold. One energy bolt ripped Lana's dress and hit her stomach. Pain roared through her body. She relaxed the muscles in her body, hoping that whatever creep was behind the mask would think she passed out. It worked. Reaching out to the shadows, she could sense the thing leaving her room and walking down the hall. Lana took a deep breath and prepared herself.

Allura

They split up. Hunk and Allura took Toph, Sokka, and Zuko. Keith took Katara and Aang. Allura's group would check the cells and Keith's group would check the other rooms they passed and try to find Haggar's torture room. Thankfully the Gaang hadn't pressed what would happen to Lana if she was with Haggar, Allura got the impression they didn't want to know. Door after door revealed that this cruiser didn't have any prisoners. That was odd, from Allura's experience, there were always prisoners.  
"This is kind of creepy," Sokka whispered.  
"It is," Hunk agreed.  
Zuko shushed them as another pair of guards approached the cells. Allura pushed everyone farther into the cell and closed the door.  
"Why do we even need to cover this?" One of them groaned.  
"Becuase Haggar said to," the other snapped, "now be quiet before I report you."  
The footsteps left. Allura breathed a sighed of relief. The door of the cell next to theirs blew open.  
"Why do we have to do that?"  
"To scare and catch anyone who sneaking onboard. Shut up and I won't report you."  
Something attached itself to Allura's arm and it took all of her willpower to scream.  
"Are they gonna open all of the cells?" Toph whispered, squeezing Allura's arm.  
"I don't know," Allura breathed, still recovering.  
Minutes passed and Allura was sure they'd passed. Toph agreed, Allura didn't know how the blind girl would know that, but she decided to trust her.  
"Let's keep moving," Hunk muttered after a few more minutes.  
A comm from Keith startled everyone.  
"Keith, don't scare us like that," Hunk said, putting Keith on speaker.  
"No time. Katara just took over a guards body, but she can't hold him for long. We think we found Lana's cell but it's empty and there's blood on the floor. Sending my location now," Keith said, then hung up.

Lana

She made it out. A Galra soldier had come in a few minutes ago, although he told her that he wasn't Galra. He told her of another group, called the Blade of Marmora, who were also fighting Zarkon. He'd left a key in her hand and made her promise to tell Keith he said hi. Glancing at her blood on the floor, she slipped out of the door. Lana dashed in the opposite way that the bird mask thing had gone. She ran through halls and changed her course so many times she didn't know where she was. Except for the facts that she was in a big room. Something moved out of the shadows. A human guy, tall, about her age, the Fire Nation symbol was flaking off of his chest. Shizack.

Katara

Keith eventually stabbed the guard. The others were taking too long and he hadn't given enough information. Lana had been in the room with the blood and something called a "druid" had gone in to "take care of her." The way that the guard had said that sent chills down Katara's back. Whatever a druid was, she wasn't sure she was ready to face it. Hunk's face popped out from where the hallways connected, scaring her.  
"Oh, hey, didn't see you there," Hunk muttered.  
She nodded her head towards the room, "That's the room. Nothing in it and the guard is dead."  
Sokka poked his head around the corner and darted towards the door. Keith stepped out of the room and shut the door, leaving Sokka plastered to the door.  
"Where's Aang?" Katara asked.  
"He's shoving the guard in a closet," Keith snapped.  
"Once he's back then we'll continue our search," Zuko growled, "the longer we take, the more time they have to kill Lana."  
Aang returned a few moments and the silence continued as they checked out the room. A crash shook the ship, making everyone fall to the ground.  
"What was that?" Allura yelled, apparently forgetting they were sneaking.

Lana

Shizack was supposed to be dead. Unfortunately, he wasn't. And now he was back, holding a blaster. He was also like ten feet tall. Along with his new height, his arms and legs were coated with metal and on the sides of his arms were little pieces of metal that looked razor sharp.  
"remember me?" his voice boomed throughout the room.  
"Can't say I do," Lana muttered, gritting her teeth.  
"I'm disappointed, I thought I made an impression when we met."  
"Funny," Lana snapped, calling the shadows to her side, forcing them into the form of a sword.  
Shizack grinned and swung at her. Lana rolled to the side and stabbed his fist with the shadows. He laughed, but Lana could tell it was a forced laugh. The rest of his arm headed in her direction, his fist was heading for her head again. Jumping to the side, she wondered how stupid Shizack could be. Then the metal spikes hit her. They were about the size of her arm and sharper than anything than Lana had ever dealt with before. Her arm got stuck between two of them and another jabbed her legs. Blood spurted from the new wound and Lana could feel the blood streaming down her leg.  
"Bleeding so soon?" Shizack laughed, it was forced again.  
She gritted her teeth as Shizack lifted his arm, shaking. Lana watched, guessing that her added weight was weakening him.  
She grinned, "Getting a little weak?"  
Shizack coughed and forced another laugh. Swinging her legs and moving her only available arm, she signaled to the shadows. As she tapped her head, the shadows in the room sprung up and lashed themselves to Shizack's legs. It only took a bit more energy to solidify them. With Shizack distracted, she removed her arm from where it was stuck. Slipping down to where her toes touched the ground, she forgot about the cut on her leg. The metal thing had made the cut bigger as she slid down. Her skirt stuck to the blood and she ripped it off, afraid of what would happen when the blood dried. The shadow sword she'd made earlier clattered to the ground and pain roared through her arm. A minute into the battle and she already had a sprained arm and a huge cut on her thigh. The sound of shattering glass filled the room and the shadows restraining Shizack snapped.

Aang

Silence followed the group down the hall. The paladins were whispering about the crash and Toph and Hunk had found a way to where they thought the crash had come from, Hunk using a map and Toph using the vibrations that kept coming from a room almost on the other side of the ship. They raced down the halls, ignoring soldiers that pointed at them. Aang released wind blast after wind blast, knocking the guards unconscious. Toph directed the group with Hunk and Katara pushed guards aside with water waves. Zuko blasted fireball after fireball randomly into the walls and into Galra, creating a distraction and damage. Allura smacked Galra sent flying by Aang with her whip. Keith covered their back, slashing at anything that tried to get close. Finally, they made it to the room and never made it past the door. A huge guy was blocking the door, dead. It took several encouraging winds from Aang and shoves from everybody else, but they moved the body just enough to get in. Zuko gasped when he saw his face.  
"You know him?" Hunk asked, taking a quick survey of the room and sending it to Coran.  
"He attacked Lana and she shoved him into a cliff," Zuko snapped.  
"How do you know this?" Allura asked, blinking, "and how is he alive?"  
"Lana told me," Zuko muttered.  
"It looks like he was modified," Pidge said over comms.  
"When did you pop in?" Hunk said, transferring Pidge to his wrist screen.  
"Since you entered the room," Pidge said, "Lance is listening too."  
"Hi Lance," Sokka said.  
"Hey," Lance's disembodied voice said.  
"You're right though, he looks more like a Robeast," Coran said, startling everyone.  
"Sorry," Allura whispered, "I thought the people at the castle would want to know what's going on."  
"It's fine," Keith said, stepping forward, "Lance, Pidge how are you doing?"  
"We're doing fine, there's a few more of them, but we're just toying with them," Pidge said.  
"Alright, just focus on what's in the room," Coran said, interrupting whatever Keith was about to say.  
"From what Hunk showed us, it looks like there's another body near the back," Shiro butted into the conversation.  
Aang turned and walked across the room. There was someone there. Aang stared in horror at Lana's broken body in front of him, burned and bloody.

 **Haha, hope you liked it! Credit to nhern1101 for Lana getting seriously hurt. If you want answers to what happens next give me an idea! Sorry it took so long to update!**


	10. Chapter 10

**So, it looks like nhern1101 wants me to continue the story! I thought that the ending would hook more people! ;P Anyway, updates will probably take longer than they did before since I'm getting closer to graduating and I've got projects to do.**

Katara

Sobs shook her body. One of Lana's arms was twisted in an unnatural way and on the other arm, her scars were open and freely bleeding. Her skirt was ripped, she was only wearing one (rather than her usual two skirts), showing multiple cuts on her thighs. Lana's shins were bruised and bloody. Katara started the healing process, just on the small nicks that covered Lana's hands. Small metal needles fell out of each nick as she healed it.  
"Will she survive if we move her?" Keith said, "the Galra are coming and I don't know if we can hold them off, especially in this close of quarters."  
Katara looked around, at the big room and the wide hallway in front of them. She raised her eyebrows.  
Allura gave Keith a knowing smile, "Let's get moving. Lana will live if we move her, but she needs to get back to the castle."  
"Do you have something there that could heal her?" Aang almost shouted.  
Hunk nodded, "the healing pods."  
"I don't know what those things are, but let's go," Toph muttered.  
Katara felt like throwing up as she passed the dead guy. Had Lana really killed him? Was she really that strong? He looked at least twice her size and was wearing armor. If Lana had killed this guy right after torture, how strong could she be if she really wanted to? If Lana went on a killing spree, could any of them stop her? Maybe Aang, but he didn't know Shadowbending or Lightbending. Lana had a lot more time to practice and probably knew her limits better than Aang. Zuko might be able to stop her, it was no secret that Lana had a crush on him. What about Toph? Lana would most likely destroy any rock that Toph threw at her. These thoughts crowded Katara's head as they made their way to the pickup point.

Zuko

Zuko was in charge of carrying Lana since he was in the middle of the group. He tried not to look at the hole in her skirt or any of her injuries. It was his fault anyway if he'd taken the shot at the guy who hurt Lana in the first place, she wouldn't have had to go into the caves, and then she wouldn't have been captured. He zoned out, thinking of all the ways it could have gone differently. He wasn't sure how, be somehow he ended up with Mai in front of him, demanding he chose between her and Lana. Toph pushing Zuko onto the Blue lion brought him back to reality. He zoned out again on the ride back to the castle, even with Lance complaining about how long they had taken. They docked and he followed Hunk to a room in a daze. It was one of the first rooms that they'd shown on the tour of the castle. Pidge was muttering about Allura making a wormhole jump to a nearby planet that should be safe unless it was different in this reality. Hunk took Lana from Zuko and placed her, standing up, in the coffin looking thing.  
"Come on," Katara said, the first words that he actually heard since they left the big room, "Allura said that we're on a safe planet, but we should stay inside since we don't have suits."  
Zuko nodded, "I think I'm going to stay here."  
Katara shook her head, "Everyone's going to get some sleep, you should too."  
Her words washed over him and he nodded, realizing how tired he was. He'd gotten up early and the day had been exhausting. He followed Katara out the door and down a few halls. At some point, Katara ducked into a room with Allura and Toph, muttering something about 'girl time' and Aang pulled him into another room and handed him a blanket and a soft squishy thing.

Allura

Katara and Toph were surprising mature for girls of their age. They handled the new well; Lana would survive, but she'd probably be in pain for the rest of her life. Maybe her arm wouldn't heal right and they'd have to break it again to fix it. Either way, her condition was delicate and if the Galra attacked now, someone would have to stay to make sure that nothing bad happens. The thing that did shock them was what Allura told them about Haggar, her powers, her child, and her past. She told them what Shiro remembered of his stay with the Galra and how that affected him. Of course, Allura could see that they had questions, but she told them that they were going to have to save them. At least until she was sure that the castle was functioning and nothing had happened. That was a lie. She'd told them everything she knew about Haggar and wasn't sure if she could answer the questions. Instead of going to the bridge, she headed towards her room and plopped down on her bed. It only took a few minutes for her to fall asleep.  
She awoke to a buzzing. It was an alert from the castle, telling her that the pods had healed as much as they could. Glancing at the time, she groaned. It had been eight hours. Usually, it only took a few hours to heal, but Allura guessed that Lana's injuries were worse than usual. She pulled herself out of bed and basically crawled down the hall. It only took a few minutes to drag Lana into a spare room, but it took a little longer for her tired brain to figure out how to write a note, telling the Gaang where Lana was. She slipped it under Katara's door and went back to bed.

Lana

She knew right away that something wasn't right. Her head felt more crowded than ever before and she still felt all the tiny needles in her hands. The space in her head felt weird, definitely not good, but not totally evil. Lana let her head roll back as a chill ran through her bones and she forced her way into the empty space in her mind. Flashes of images came to her, purple lightning, screaming, pain, a hood, bright light, and a word: quintessence. Quintessence drove whoever had been rummaging around in her mind. She felt the hunger, the need for it. Even though she had no idea what quintessence was. Another chill ran through her and she sat up in bed. Lana saw herself in the third person, not in her body. As she floated around her head, Lana saw that her eyes were glowing yellow.


End file.
